¿¿Hice bien?
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: Un nuevo curso comienza, ella quien estuvo enamorada de Harry empieza a ver ciertas actitudes de él con ella pero está convencida en no volver a caer en ese juego ¿hasta donde será capaz de llegar para convencerse de que no puede haber nada con Harry?
1. Default Chapter

**UNA MAÑANA UN POCO..........EXTRAÑA??....O....**

-Ginny,Ginny-se oia la voz de un chico.

-Ya basta-dije aún dormida.

-Ginny¡YA DESPIERTA!-grito otra vez el chico.

-Te dije que me dejaras en PAZ-en eso di un manotazo.

-ahhhhh-se escucho la voz del chico.En eso me levanto y veo a un chico tocandose la cara y a Ron parado mirandome atonito

(si saben que es atonito???bueno sorprendido).

-Ahhhh,lo...siento-dije desperezandome.

-que...paso????......Ron??-le dije viendo que se reia por lo bajo.

-nada solo que le pegaste un manotazo a tu querido Harry al quererte despertar-dijo riendo con más fuerza.

-ahhhh.....lo siento Harry....en verdad....-dije mirando extrañamente a Ron...

-espera......el no es mi querido Harry....-grité mientras me acercaba a Harry y le tallaba el cachete(claro que es tu querido Harry,no lo creeen???).

-Harry por que estas todo rojo????te pareces al cabello de Ginny-dijo Ron al ver a su amigo y que su hermana tan cerca de harry.

-CALLATE RON!-dijo Harry hablando por fin(que lindo no creen???)

-si es cierto Harry,.....tan fuerte te pegue???-dije al verle la cara muy roja.

-no Gin......te puedo decir Gin???-dijo poniendose más rojo.

-¡claro!-dije_ tu me puedes llamar como quieras ,te ves tan guapo cuando estas rojito,pero que cosas digo???_

_él no me quiere.....que tonta eres Ginny Weasley._

-Ginny???...vamos a desayunar-me dijo Ron.

-ah! claro!-dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-bueno....pero creo que deberian de dejar de mirarse asi....-dijo Ron pasando atras de nosotros.

-ah si......vamos Harry???-dije viendo a los ojos a Harry.

-claro tengo mucha hambre-dijo sonrojandose mas(se podrá más,pues no lo se pero se sonroja no????)

-si-dije sin inmutarme,_he logrado una gran fuerza al estar frente a Harry pues desde el año pasado cuando invitó a cho,_

_ahora ya no me sonrojo pues entendí que él no me quiere......_

Bajamos ya todos estaban ahi,comiendo y platicando y cuando llegamos se quedaron en silencio.

-Por qué tardaron???-preguntó mamá(osea la sra.weasley,lo estoy tomando como si Ginny contara entendieron???)

-tuvimos un pequeño problema-dijo Harry aún con la cara roja.

-pero que te pasó....cariño?...mira tu cara-dijo acercandose a él

-estas rojo Harry.....acaso Ginny te dio un beso???....-dijo Fred(o george que se yo son iguales)

-CALLATE-dije ahora con un poco de color de mis mejillas_ me sonrojo!!! no Ginny,se fuerte._

-todo lo contrario-dijo Ron riendose.

-como es eso????-dijo george con una sonrisa picara.

-callate Ron-dijo harry mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ron.

-que pasó Ron???...no nos dejes con la........-pero no pudo terminar.

-a callar Fred Weasley...que pasó Ron???-preguntó seria la Sra.Weasley.

-bueno.......-dijo Ron poniendose serio-.....Harry quizo despertar a Ginny pero ella le dio un....manotazo.

-en serio harry????........-dijo percy en tono medio burlon (que raro tan serio, hay que ponerle un poco de sentido del humor)

-ehh...si fue un accidente...pero quien lo manda a despertarme??-dije encojiendome de hombros.

-bueno...él incistió...él ...-dijo Ron pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

-vamos a desayunar tengo mucha hambre-dijo Harry sentandose a lado de Ginny.

-por qué cambias de tema??-dijo Percy(deberia ponerle Weatherby pero le recuerdo algo mejor no).

-Harry tiene razón tienen que tomar el tren en una hora...asi que apurence!!!-dijo mamá.

Notas: Hola!! espero que sigan leyendo...se que el primer cap es malo, pero comprendan, fue el primero que escribí en toda mi vida y...pues no lo mmodifiqué porque se me hace un lindo recuerdo...pero la escritura mejora, ya verán, aunque la historia mejor juzguenla ustedes mismos.


	2. El regreso a Hogwarts

Bueno esta es la segunda perte del fic, por favor dejen sus mensajes, bueno aqui va el fic. Ahhhh!los pensamientos van en _cursiva _y mis comentarios entre ( ).

**CÁPITULO 2.-EL REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

El camino de la madriguera a la estación King Cross fue muy corto sólo se escuchaban las bromas de fred y george y las risas de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Yo venía absorta en mis pensamientos _que le pasará a Harry? lo veo muy extraño pero...que digoél quiere a Choél sólo me ve como la "hermanita" de su mejor amigo pero...su mirada...es tan...distinta, me mira con..cariño? claro! con cariño,cariño como la hermanita de Ron, la más chica de los Weasley,pero como algo más...no eso nunca pasará y no me quiero ilusionar...debería olvidarlo pero...no puedo!_

-Ginny,Ginny-dijo Fred mientras me sacudía.

¿Que-dije volviendo a la realidad.

¿Quieres una galleta-dijo George pero al ver mi cara de no entenfer nada dijo-olvidalo...no caiste.

-Ya llegamos-dijo fred y subitamente sonrió - en que pensabas? o más bien dicho en quien?.

-En mis amigas...si...las eh extrañado ...mucho - dije un poco nerviosa.

¡FALTAN 5 MINUTOS-dijo mamá acercandose y llevandonos a la pared que dividia el andén nueve y diez.

-vamonos Fred-dije para cambiar la conversación _hay! pero que distraída eh estado,si supiera en lo que pienso..._

-Harry,George apurense- dijo mamá algo apurada y consultando el reloj

-hey! Harry ese es mi gemelo no tuyo, yo voy con él- dijo mientras corría al andén junto con George

hay...ese Fred...bueno Harry y Ginny siguen ustedes-dijo mamá (que casualidad no?)

Harry y yo corrimos para cruzar la pared que nos separaba del andén 9 3/4, delante de nosotros apareció el gran tren color rojo escarlata, Harry me ayudó a subir mi baúl cuando subiamos al tren una voz nos llamó.

-Harry y Ginny ,ya encontré a Hermione-dijo Ron con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pues vamos que esperas-dije sonriendo de forma picara al igual que Harry _creo que Harry ya sospecha sobre Ron ,pues como no, si a leguas se le nota que le gusta Hermi._

Entramos al compartimiento ahi estaba Hermi (escribo Hermi para no escribierlo completo y ademas suena mejor que Mione)

estaba muy cambiada , había crecido,el cabello lo tenia ondulado pero en unos rizos bien acomodados,estaba muy pero MUY cambiada.

-Hola Harry-dijo Hermi abrazandolo-como has estado?

-bien -dijo Harry sonriendo- te ves muy linda Hermi.

-gracias-dijo Hermi sonrojandose,mientras Ron hacía ruidos con la lengua.

¡Ginny!como estas-dijo ahora abrazandome

-De maravilla-dije con una amplia sonrisa

-Haber...como está eso-dijo Hermi

-nada...olvidalo-dije abrazandola de nuevo_ como no voy a estar bien cuando tengo a mi lado a harry y no me sonrojo? _

-hay mucho que contar no-dijo Harry sentandose.

-ehh...yo ya me voy,tienen que platicar...adios-dije abriendo la puerta.

¡NO!Ginny quedate aqui...claro...si tu quieres-dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno-alcancé a decir_ no lo puedo creer, me pidió que me quedara!...bueno es sólo por compromiso pues Harry no me hecharia_.

Nos sentamos hablamos sobre quidditch,desde el año pasado Hermi y yo habiamos entrado al equipo,yo era cazadora igual que Hermi.Pero de pronto me quedé fuera de la platica y bajaron todavía más la voz,solo se escuchaban partes.

-Harry, hay noticias de "Hocicos"-preguntaba Ron viendome de reojo.

-Me ha enviado una nota diciendo que me cuide mucho pues Voldemort sigue vivo-dijo Harry con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-Disculpen...quien es Hocicos-dije ya algo aburrida

-ehhh...-dijo Harry nervioso

-Nada Ginny ,nada además que haces aqui si no eres del grupo?...no sabes nada de nada.-dijo Ron algo molesto.

-RON COMO LE PUEDES DECIR ESO A TU HERMANA-Dijo Hermi algo enojada por lo que había dicho mi hermano.

-es la verdad-dijo Ron-no es del grupo...sólo por que Harry quizo pero no sé que hace aqui.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero la interrumpí...para detener una nueva pelea.

-tienes razón, no sé que hago aqui...no pertenezco al grupo, estorbo-dije bastante enojada, y roja de ira-gracias Hermi...pero me voy-dije levantandome, Harry miraba sorprendido y enojado a Ron.

-Ron, por que dices eso, Ginny es mi...nuestra amiga y tu hermana,ella puede saber quien es hocicos-dijo Harry.

-no Harry...él tiene razón...me voy-dije abriendo la puerta del compartimiento pero al momento de abrirlo me topo con alguien.

-ahhhhhhhhh-grité brincando para atrás..._era...era...que hace aqui?_

Notas de autora¿Les gustó? espero que si...la vdd que no paso a leer el cap de nuevo, porque me da pena; uyy es que hay cosas que escribiría de una forma muy, muy distinta, jaja, pero ya irá mejorando, espero...quiero que me dejen muchos r/r!y quiero agradecerle muchos a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarlos, espero que les haya gustado, y que los demás, pues igual o más todavía, aquí les contesto!.

Violet-potter

Grax por el r/r y que bueno que te gustó el comienzo,aunque a mi parecer fue malisimo tomando en cuenta que fue el primero que escribí en mi vida, y bueno, claro que no te dejaré en la duda.

kote lupin: bueno que te gustó el comienzo, y muchas grax por el r/r, ahora sobre que no te gusta que lo narre un personaje, respeto tu opinión y creo que también es muy interesante escribir en general, y sabes? Ya he escrito así y le he agarrado tanto el gusto, que ya normalmente lo hago así, aunque hay circunstancias que a veces te piden que sea en singular, pero en esta historia ya no puedo hacer nada porque ya está acabada ya hace meses, pero espero que aún así sigas leyendo y que te agrade.

Andreina

Grax por el r/r y me alegra que te haya gustado, prometo que la escritura mejorará conforme pasan los ,caps ya que fue pasando el tiempo en que tomé experiencia, ahí verás la gran mejoría que tomé en meses de lo que tardé escribiendo el fic, y bueno, como no me conoces sabrás que yo muevo tierra, cielo y mar por tratar de hacer que lo imposible se haga posible tan siquiera en los fics. Sigue leyendo!

lucre

Jaja ya se que te hice sufrir, lo siento! Creo que esta gente de no va a sufrir tanto como ustedes jeje, grax por aparecerte por aquí!

maga y angls

Hola, grax por el revi y la opinión, aunque para mi fue un desastre, y si, esta publicada en HA, pero ya ven, ando molestando a más gente metiendoles mis fics por los ojos jajaja…no es cierto, pero si quiero ver que dice la gente de aquí…

Bueno, la prox. actualización será el 19 de feb, dirán que es mucho tiempo pero...iba a actualizar este fin y pues ahora haré la otra hasta el otro fin, ahora si prometo no retrasarme en actualizar, besos!


	3. El regreso a Hogwarts segunda parte

**N/A: Dios,dios, perdonenme! actualizo un mes después de la fecha prometida, de plano, mi destino es siempre actualizar tarde, pero es que se atravesaron los examenes y pues ando en la escuela muy entrada y pues hay que aprovechar ¿no?...les dejo el fic:**

****

**DE VUELTA A HOGWARTS segunda parte**

**Nos quedamos en...**

..._era...era...que hace aqui?_

**Llegamos a hogwarts...(creian que les iba a decir? pues nooo)(ahora si va donde me quede)**

**Todos estabamos sorprendidos y digo todos por la cara que tenían Ron,Hermi y Harry...nunca nos esperamos su "visita"y en lo personal a mi me molesta y mucho.**

**-Ah, eres tu...disculpa al parecer abrimos el compartimiento al mismo tiempo-dijo Cho Chang mientras entraba(no saben las ganas que me dan de aurgrr)**

**-Si soy yo y no hay problema- dije con la sonrisa más hipocrita que tengo.**

**-Soy Cho Chang y tu quien eres?-dijo (logicamente Pansy Parkinson )(pues claro que Cho jeje )con una mueca entre fastidio y amabilidad forzada (en realidad era sarcasticamente y con su voz de sangrona mmm no la hemos escuchado hablar verdad?pero no importa jeje)**

**-Creí que lo sabias: Ginny Weasley-dije estrechando su mano _porqué me castigas así Dios?_**

**-Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Ha...ya lo conoces-dijo Hermione para quitar la tención de...la situación(en verdad era porque les fastidiaba Cho creo que a mi me fastidia y a ellos no, no me hagan caso)**

**-es cierto...mucho gusto-dijo Cho estrechando las manos de Ron y Hermi con una mueca de desprecio pero Harry no se daba cuenta pues la veia embobado _pero es que no le sirven los lentes? que no ve como tratan a sus amigos y esa Cho es una..._(oigan no es groseria ehh? yo no soy grosera los puntos quiere decir que se contiene,en verdad jeje)_...me dan ganas de ahorcarla...en verdad _(bueno Ginny cuando lo vayas a hacer ¡invitame! va a ser un momento kodak)(ademas Ginny ahorita puedo poner que Cho se tira por la ventana del tren...pero no lo voy a hacer por que soy profesional como Rita Seeker asi que pueden confiar que no lo haré jeje)**

**-si,el gusto es mio-dijo Hermione pero por la cara que traía no le agradaba Cho (y diganme, a quien?)**

**Nunca había tratado a Cho pero no era necesario tratarla para saber como es ella, lo que no entiendo es _¿como rayos se pudo fijar Harry en alguien asi? en alguien tan sangrona...seguro ni lo quiere...¿o si?creo que si lo quiere pero...a mi que me importa?si si me importa...pero no se va a fijar en mi..._**

**-Harry-dijo Cho ignorándonos otra vez-quiero hablar contigo a solas-dijo ahora mirandonos a nosotros como si fueramos Elfos domésticos(Hermione no te vayas a enojar pero has de cuenta que Cho es como Lucius Malfoy, dime, apoco no es detestable? mira como trataba a Dobby...por favor no te enojes...mira que eres joven y te puedes amargar y Ron no te va a querer...olvida lo ultimo)**

**-Yo ya me iba-dije saliendo-asi que adios-dije estaba enojada lo acepto _como se atreve a tratarnos asi? ademas...aceptalo tambien estoy enojada por que se quede con Harry...lo bueno es que me he preparado para estas situaciones...no me sonrojo y no se nota mi enojo pero espero poder soportarlo...son mis amigos antes que nada pero no se si soportare esta situación...si Harry se hace novio de esa la vere continuamente y no me quiero separar de mis amigos ademas de que estaria triste por que Harry es novio de esa...pero que digo?todavia no son novios y Harry cambió mucho conmigo pero que significa?_**

**-Te acompañamos-dijo Hermi tratando de sacer a Ron (fijense cuanto pensó Ginny)**

**-suerte Harry- murmuró Ron forcejeando con nosotras para no salir (que chismoso...pero yo si me quedo jeje)**

**-creo que no la necesita Ron...ya la tuvo pues Cho está aqui no?-dije empujando a Ron,Harry solo me dirijió una mirada curiosa _tonta!por que le dijiste eso?vale que haga lo que se le venga en gana...pero es la verdad Cho le va a decir algo muy importante bueno eso digo yo..._**

**Cerré el compartimiento dejando a Cho y Harry...JUNTOS..._eso si que es malo_**

**Ya me iba cuando me habló Hermi.**

**-Espero Ginny-dijo Hermi mientras se acercaba-entre Harry y Cho (guacala se escucha feo)no sucederá nada...eso tenlo por seguro-dijo Hermione tan segura como que 2+2 es 4.**

**-y...eso a mi que?ademas por que lo dices como si fuera una ley?-dije ansiosa por si le podia sacar algo a Hermi _ella no te dira nada ella es tan amiga tuya como de Harry ella nunca me dirá un secreto de él como ella nunca le dirá uno mio...y para empezar desde cuando los hombres les confian cosas a las mujeres?..._**

**-como que eso a ti que? Ginny a ti te gusta Harry ¿cierto?...tu me lo has dicho o ya no somos amigas?-dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa-ademas no creo que Harry se fije en esa...Ravenclaw-dijo Hermione con una mueca de desprecio(no se ofendan los de Ravenclaw...yo en una de las tantas comunidades estoy en Ravenclaw...estamos insultando a Cho no a los Raveclaws en general solo a Cho)**

**-si somos amigas Hermi..pero las cosas cambian y no lo voy a esperar toda la vida...es mas ya ni se si lo sigo esperando-dije mirando con cierta tristeza el compartimiento donde estaba Harry _no se como es que le hace Hermi que le digo todo aunque esto que le dije no es verdad pero me gustó como se escucha...creo que es hora de empezar a ver por mi misma y no dejarme llevar por la tristeza..._(si fuera un fic donde no se dicen los pensamientos de Ginny que pensarian?que Ginny no quiere Harry?pues ya ven que lo quiere pero es cierto lo que dice ella...mas bien lo que yo escribí que dice ella jeje)-bueno Hermi me tengo que ir...voy al baño.**

**Me di media vuelta pero vi que Ron trataba de escuchar la conversacion de Harry con Cho y Hermi estaba quitandolo de ahi.**

**-Hacen bonita pareja...no me caeria mal tener de cuñada a mi mejor amiga-dije para mi misma,me encogí de hombros y cruce los brazos...ya había caminado un buen tramo cuando escucho que alguien me llama.**

**-Ginny...Gin...-escuche que me hablaban pero seguí caminando,después ya no escuché la voz y pensé que se había ido _no me quiero encontrar con él, no ahora..._**

**Cuando siento unas manos en mi cintura y me gira hacia él _oh y ahora que hago?...necesitaba estar sola..y tenia que ser él..._**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de la autora: Siento el retraso, pero ya expliqué arriba¿les gustó? espero que si, siento tantos comentarios de autora, pero sepan que es la efusividad de una chiquilla que hacía el tercer cap de su primer fic, jaja, en fin, contesto sus r/r, que por cieto, mcuhas gracias por ellos.**

**Dejen m**

Naty Tonks Hola, que bueno que te gusta, y bueno, trataré de tansiquiera actualizar a tiempo las proximas dos semanas. 

algida:que intuición! bruja,bruja! no eres la hija de Trelawner?grax

por el r/r.Y¿cómo supiste?.

Andreina:grax por el r/r y que bueno que te gustó, uhhh ¿chocó? ehm

pues no fue exactamente chocar no? pero si, si apareció cho, jaja.

Ginny-Forever:Que bien! y si, bueno, te prendas facilmente de

esta pagina,

pero cuando

te atrasas sabe como ser una pesadilla

sigue leyendo!grax por el r/r.

LunaPotter1:Pues si, bruja! la segunda hija que

le encuentro

a Trelawner¿nunca te has planteado que debiste recibir una

carta de Hogwarts?yo si recibí pero no me dejaron ir ¡lastima! XD

grax por el r/r! y ¿como supiste?.

**ensajes...Ginny Potter W**

**Pueden escribirme a: o simplemente dejar un r/r en el libro de visitas!**


	4. El regreso a Hogwarts tercera parte

Aqui está otro capitulo...jeje

**DE VUELTA A HOGWARTS tercera parte**

Ginny¿que haces aqui afuera?-dijo soltandome

Draco!.nada...solo caminando-dije _que gran contestación _(quien creian que ra?acaso harry?bahh ese ni sus luces)

no me mientas,es por el tonto de "Don" Potter ¿cierto?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

ya Draco no le digas asi...en parte es por él en parte no...-dije sin ganas (acuerdense de la discución con Ron)

ahora que hizo? por que estas asi por su culpa-dijo con voz molesta.

No te preocupes ¿si? no tiene importancia...gracias por preocuparte-le dije sonriendo y lo abracé

esta bien,pero sabes que cuentas conmigo-me susurró al oído.

claro-dije separandome de él y dandole un beso en la mejilla-adios-me di vuelta y me fui.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos verdes los observaban

Seguí caminando sin ver para atrás...pero sentía que alguien me obsevaba...no quería voltar pero la curiosidad me carcomia_ acso sigue ahi Draco? no no lo creo...pero quien? vamos no voltees_ pero voltee y sentí que mi corazón se paraba _que hará Harry? bueno Ginny has como si nada._

¿que pasó Harry¿Aquien buscas?-dije aparentando calma y si que lo logré

A ti-dijo Harry mirandome con el ceño fruncido como si quisiera decir algo más.

ah si¿para que?-dije sonriendo _ahora ¿por qué me mira asi?_

Ron te buscaba...por cierto que hacias con...Malfoy-dijo sin dejar de mirarme con una expresion impaciente por mi respuesta.

ah...eso...-bajé la mirada_ es su enemigo Ginny pero Draco es...alguien importante...es mi amigo _(pues que creian?asi que fans de Draco todavía está disponible)-¿Draco? él solo me saludaba-dije levantando la mirada.

mejor entremos a ese compartimiento-dijo entrando a una que curiosamente estaba desocupado y lo seguí.

¿que pasa? -dije más confundida por su comportamiento.

¿desde cuando se llevan?-dijo lo noté muy nervioso y en sus mejillas apareció un color carmín-digo,bueno te lo pregunto por que él es un Malfoy, nuestro enemigo-dijo mirandome con esos ojos verdes que para mi son los más hermosos que he visto.

¿sabes que Harry?-dije empezando a enojarme- si, me llevo con Draco desde finales del curso pasado, él es un Malfoy y es TU enemigo no el MIO- dije alzando las manos sin comprender por qué decía eso cuando...-tu sabes que nos ayudó a luchar contra Voldemort el curso pasado...él arriesgó su vida Harry y todavía dices que es nuestro enemigo, será el tuyo pero es mi amigo quieras o no? además desde cuando te preocupa? tu nunca me notaste hasta el curso pasado que nos hicimos amigos ,nunca te preocupaste y ahora por que si?-terminé mientras Harry bajaba la vista-es más no quiero saber.-había explotado nunca pensé que le iba a decir esas cosas a Harry que aunque no le grité parece que le dolió pero no me iba a disculpar lo que le había dicho era verdad _ahora falta que diga que Draco es hijo de un mortifago._

está bien...pero sobre Malfoy, Ginny él es hijo de un mortífago-dijo Harry levantando la mirada.

ay! no se puede hablar contigo-dije saliendo y azotando la puerta.

Me dirijí al compartimiento de Ron que aunque no estaba muy contenta con él,prefiria ir con ellos a que estar con Harry pues con él en verdad si que estaba enojada.

hola de nuevo-dije con voz algo seca aunque ya estaba calmada seguía enojada.

Ginny estás bien?-dijo mientras me sentaba

si ¿por que preguntas?-dije frunciendo el ceño y en ese momento me acordé de Cho _ya me imagino que me va a preguntar. _

por lo de Cho,ya sabes como es Ron-dijo Hermione dirijiendole una mirada severa a Ron ,parecia que acababan de discutir.

¿por lo de Cho Chang¿que tiene ella que ver conmigo?-dije haciendo como la que no sabe nada.

por que se quedó con Harry a solas...ya sabes-dijo Ron.

¿y que tiene que hable con él?...digo a él le gusta Cho-dije con tanta naturalidad que Ron me miró sin comprender que era lo que pasaba

Bbueno Ginny ¿a ti te gusta Ha...-pero no pudo terminar por que acababa de entrar el mismisimo Harry _justo lo que me faltaba..._

Harry adonde habías ido? por que ni a Ron ni a mi nos dijiste a donde ibas-dijo Hermione mientras Harry se sentaba y me observaba con cuerta tristeza lo que me hizo sentir algo mal...

por ahi-se limitó a decir Harry

bueno...yo me voy-dije algo incomodapor la presencia de Harry y él parecía sentir lo mismo.

En ese momento Harry mi sujeta por la muñeca y me dice:

¿sigues enojada? vamos perdoname sé que no debí decir eso...sé que nos ayudó pero aún así no olvido todo lo que le dijo a Hermione...como le decía a Ron y como te trataba a ti...son las personas más importantes para mi-dijo Harry tan rojo como mi cabello lo que me extrañó más era que no me sujetaba de la muñeca si no que ahora me acariciaba la mano...seguro era por eso que estaba así de azorado...yo me sentía extraña ante esta situación _la personas más importantes? oh vamos Ginny solo eres su amiga por eso eres importante para él_.

vamos Ginny...perdoname-dijo Harry mirandome a los ojos

está bien...eres mi amigo Harry...y ustedes también son muy importantes para mi...pero no le digas nada a Ron sobre la platica con Draco...no quiero un sermón de él-dije luego miré a Hermione y vi que me sonreia luego vi a Ron que nos miraba extrañado pero con una sonrisita y negaba con la cabeza.

muy bien-dijo Harry y me io una sonrisa la cual yo le contesté y me soltó la mano cuando me di cuenta de esto no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco _bueno en esta situación cualquiera se sonroja no?_

En ese momento el tren se detiene (ya se habian cambiado pero no lo puse pues eso está de más...)bajamos más felices que hace un rato aunque todavía tenia algo pendiente, Ron se tenía que disculpar...definitivamente este fue el viaje a Hogwarts más extraño que había hecho, definitivamente este año iba a ser dificil y no por los TIMOS o Voldemort, ni la sorpresa que nos iba a dar Dumbledore...no era nada de eso; iba a ser dificil por que el corazón estaba involucrado.

**Notas de la autora:**¿Que tal estuvo? espero que les haya gustado, que rápido pasa el tiempo! una semanadesde que actualicé, porfa! sigan dejando r/r!

algida:oops, creo que me confundí, en fin, y por supuesto que no habrá un H/Ch, en esa época escribirlo casi me hacía vomitar pero ahora, para mi Cho...momento ¿existe cho, sigue leyendo!.

Niv Riddle: grax por los halagos, pero tengo que confesarte que esta es la parte principiante de mi trayectoria como escritora y creo que este fic lleva como un año de terminado, ya verás mejores caps, porque creo que en este aquí se nota mi mejoría (osease a lo largo del fic) sigue leyendo!

Orla Potter:Que bueno que te gusta y espero que este no haya sido la excepción.

_muchas gracias por sus r/r...porfa los que no dejaron hagánlo, tansiquiera para decir si estuvo bien o no!_


	5. El Inicio De La Pesadilla

**Siento la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas con la PC y contestaciones a sus r/r en el proximo cap ya que tengo problemas con Word...pero ustedes saben quienes son y quiero darles las gracias, han sido un gran apoyo para mi.**

**5.- DESICIONES Y EL INICIO DE LA "PESADILLA"**

**Bajamos del tren y nos dirijimos a uno de los muchos carruajes sin caballos que habían,los cuatro nos subímos a uno.Todos estabamos callados,Harry me miraba insistentemente y eso me incomoda mucho,el silencio entre los cuatro era muy incomodo hasta que rompí el silencio.**

**-¿que les pasa?-les dije a los demás- están muy callados y eso no es común entre ustedes.**

**-bueno...¡ya Harry!ya se lo digo-dijo Ron mirando a Harry-Ginny...yo te quería pedir disculpas no te debí haber dicho que no eras del grupo,tu eres parte del grupo,eres nuestra amiga...solo te falta saber lo de "Hocicos" que despues te contaremos ¿me perdonas?-dijo Ron poniendo cara de niño bueno y noté que Hermione lo veía con una ternura infinita (suena tonto"ternura infinita").**

**-mmm no sé-dije todavía algo enfadada-pero que rayos eres mi hermano! claro que te perdono.**

**Llegamos al castillo y nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor (o en Slytherin?no es cierto,no me hagan caso)a platicar.**

**-Tengo muchisima hambre,ojalá se apuren o sino habrá otro fantasma en Hogwarts-dijo Ron moviendo las manos como para asustar-buhhh.**

**-jajaja...yo tambien tengo hambre-dijo Hermione provocando que la miraramos asombrados-¿que? no he comido-se defendió _creo que Hermione sigue los pasos de Ron jaja_**

**-Bueno Harry,debes saber que somos tu amigos y como amigos que somos, verdad que nos contarás lo que te dijo...Cho?-dijo Ron dirijiendole una sonrisa pícara a Harry _ya me imaginaba que iba a preguntar eso,por su forma de hablar ¡es un chismoso!_**

**-ejem...pongan atención-dije señalando la mesa alta.En ese momento pasaban los nuevos alumnos al frente para que el sombrero seleccionador les designara su casa...yo no ponía atención,solo miraba al frente pues estaba pensando. _Que le habrá dicho Cho? bueno a mi no me importa ni quiero saber..si...no...mejor que sea lo que tenga que pasar..._**

**La cena transcurrió normal,no comí mucho es más apenas y probé algo,en realidad solo temé jugo de calabaza.**

**-Bueno...ya que comieron tengo que hacer unos anuncios-dijo el Profesor Dumbledore-esto va para los de primero y para algunos de cursos superiores:el bosque está PROHIBIDO ahora más que nunca...habrá un baile de San Valentin que será solo para los de cuarto curso en adelante...ahora lo que muchos esperan-hizo una pausa-el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras será-dirijió una sonrisa al cuarteto (Harry,Ron,Hermione y Ginny)-Sirius Black.**

**-Pero como...si no ha sido absuelto-dijo Harry despues de que los cuatro habían celebrado.**

**-Eso señor Potter era una sorpresa de su padrino-dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.**

**Yo los miraba con duda y me explicaron lo de "Hocicos"y en verdad que esa historia me sorprendió mucho y tenía muchas ganas de conocer al padrino de mi amigo...de seguro el señor Black era una muy buena persona.**

**-Bueno-continuó el director-el profesor llegará mañana para impartir su clases...pueden retirarse.**

**Nos paramos de nuestros lugares y Hermione nos habló:**

**-Chicos luego los alcanzo...me llevo a los de primero-dijo Hermione pues desde el año pasado era prefecta-la contraseña es "los leones son valientes" (jeje,eso es verdad o al menos parece)nos vemos-dijo Hermi y se fue a enseñarles el camino a los de primero.**

**-entonces ya nos dejó la "perfecta Hermione"- dijo Ron-vamos chico y chica-dijo Ron viendome a mi.**

**-eyy se puede decir "chicos" sería en general...te oyes tonto dicendo eso-dije riendome al igual que Harry,Ron solo ponía una pose de superioridad.**

**-dejame decirte que...-pero no terminó de hablar de Ron pues Colin me había hablado.**

**-creo que me lo dirás en otro momento,adelantense yo me voy con Colin a la sala Común-dije con una gran sonrisa.Aunque vi como cambiaba la cara de Harry.**

**-yo te espero-dijo Harry como si le preocupara que me pasara algo.**

**-no te preocupes...Colin es de confianza-le dije,pero vi que miraba a Colin con furia y fruncí el ceño y me fui a donde estaba Colin.**

**Había terminado de hablar con Colin estaba algo frustrada _vaya siempre lo imaginé pero nunca creí que me lo fuera a decir ahora...mmm tanto se habrán adelantado los chicos?._**

**Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la sala Común cuando veo a un par de chicos muy guapos (se habían puesto muy bien jeje -)uno es pelirrojo y el otro de cabello negro...platicaban y pude notar que Harry estaba colorado y me escondí detras de una estatua antes de que me vieran y escuché...**

**-así que eso te dijo? vaya Harry tienes suerte-dijo Ron sonriendole a su amigo (a los que no entiendan hablaban de la conversación que tuvo Harry con Cho).**

**-si eso me dijo-dijo Harry azorado (creian que les iba a decir que habló con Cho?pues NO,a lo mejor sabrán mas adelante y eso quien sabe,ni yo se de que hablaron...tengo teorias nada concreto)**

**-y dime,serías el novio de Cho?-dijo Ron pero ahora más serio,se habían detenido a un metro de donde estaba,la pregunta de Ron hizo que agudizara más el oído por si Harry bajaba la voz pues es algo tímido,el corazón me latía muy rápido.**

**-pues...si,dime quien no...pero...-dijo Harry pasandose la mano por el cabello.En ese momento salí de la estatua y caminaba lo más rápido que podía,pasé justo en medio de los dos y ni los voltee a ver.**

**Esto era demasiado para mi en un día,primero Cho se aparece en nuestro compartimiento,luego no se que rayos habló con Harry y no me daba buena espina,luego Harry me reclama por que había hablado con Draco,luego lo de Colin ahora esto.**

_**Como pude llegar a creer que esos cambios en Harry era por que me quería?como pude ser tan tonta! él quiere a Cho lo acaba de decir...y no voy a llorar y si lo llegara a hacer lo haría sola...prometo por mi felicidad que de ahora en adelante Harry James Potter no me va a importar más que como amigo.**_

**Había llegado a la sala Común iba a subir hacia a los dormitorios cuando Ron me detiene.**

**-Ginny ¿que te pasa?-dijo Ron con cara de preocupación,yo se lo agradecía pero si le decía el porqué estaba así me iba a regañar por no olvidarlo,me di cuenta que había alguien más era Hermi, a ella tampoco se lo diría por que quería enfrentarme a esto yo sola...quería olvidarlo por mi misma (también estaba Harry)**

**-yo...nada...b-bueno es que Colin me pid-dió que fuera s-su novia-a y yo...-estaba diciendo con algo de nerviosismo por que sentía la mirada de Harry sobre mi y todavía estaba algo frustrada por lo de Colin y la "conversación".**

**-¿QUE?-gritó Harry**

**-tranquilo Harry- dijo Hermione y Ron solo reía divertido...yo estaba como en shock cada vez me confundía más por que?la razon era la siguiente:Harry tenía los puños apretados y estaba muy palido...pero si a él le gusta Cho...**

**-lo siento,me voy a dormir hay clases mañana-dije tratando de salir lo antes posible de ahi...aún no estaba preparada para cumplir mi "promesa".**

**-que le dijiste?-preguntó Hermione.**

**-que no-dije-me siento mal por eso...ahora lo perdí como amigo...si me disculpan-dije subiendo las escaleras pues ya una lagrima corria por una de mis mejillas...había visto la actitud de Harry ahora estaba sonriente y se veía calmado.**

**Entré a mi cuarto,me cambié y me acosté a llorar,seguro pensaban que lloraba por lo de Colin por que lo había perdido como amigo y era verdad lo había perdido...pero no lloraba por eso, lloraba por que Harry quería a Cho...no lo soportaba pero tenía que ser fuerte...muy fuerte...y me quedé dormida.**

**Cuando desperté me sentía renovada pero aún asi triste.Bajé a la sala Común y me encontré a Harry.**

**-buenos días Gin-dijo Harry parandose con un color carmín en su cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla.**

**-buenos días,Harry-dije con una sonrisa _no sé por qué pero verlo en esa situación me causa alegria mucha alegria aunque el quiera a...oh vamos olvidate de eso...es tu amigo._-y Ron y Hermione?-dije al no verlos.**

**-ah esos dos fueron a desayunar según los dos se morían de hambre-dijo Harry mientras emprendiamos nuestro camino hacia el Gran Comedor.**

**-es extraño en Hermione...jaja Ron es un tonto por dejar escapar a Hermi-dije esto último para mi misma.**

**-tu crees eso?-dijo Harry volteandome a ver.**

**-me escuchaste?-dije y Harry asintió-bueno yo creo que a Ron le gusta Hermi...no los viste en el baile de Navidad el año pasado?-dije riendo al recordar la cara que ponía Ron cuando bailaba con Hermi (tenía cara de "enamorado" )**

**-en eso tienes razón-dijo Harry y nos sentamos con Ron y Hermione.**

**Pasaron las tres primeras semanas ya no estaba triste es más estaba muy feliz,Cho no se aparecía por ningún lado,y la actitud de Harry conmigo era muy cariñosa (no piensen mal -) los besos en la mejilla se hacian más frecuentes,me ayudaba en las tareas aunque al final Harry se quedaba hasta tarde haciendo la suya por ayudarme,en una ocasión Ron se peleo con Harry por que me ayudaba con la tarea y le decía cosas como "si la ayudas como va a aprender?"...Ron y Hermione seguían peleando pero cuando no peleaban estaban MUY unidos ...en fin esto se convirtió en algo "normal"...pero esta "normalidad" tenía que acabar para empezar con la pesadilla.**

**Me encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea de pociones,me encontraba sola ,había convencido a Harry que yo la podía hacer sola y me dijo "si tienes una duda buscame".**

_**Que dificil! 5 PERGAMINOS que Snape se ha vuelto loco? "son para los TIMOS" decía Snape,ni quien se lo crea pues me enteré que a los Slytherins les dejó 1 PERGAMINO!**_

**-mmm ¿Weasley?-dijo una "persona" no muy apreciada por mi.**

**-¿que pasa?...¿Chang?-dije volteando a ver a la chica que me había interrunpido en mi trabajo,aunque solo me estaba quejando de todo el trabajo que nos dejó(el chiste es que la interrumpió)**

**-quería preguntarte si...bueno tu eres su amiga,no sabrás donde está...**

**-¿Harry?-completé _pues por que más me iba a hablar y con una amabilidad tan fingida que parece que le duele?_.**

**-si-dijo Cho con una sonrisita**

**-bueno debe estar...-dije viendo mi reloj-SON LAS 5! EL ENTRENAMIENTO!-y recogí mis cosas.**

**-Te acompaño? - dijo Cho aunque sonaba más como una afirmación.**

**-si...claro-dije sin mirarla _Ginny no te tienes que enojar acuerdate de tu promesa y eso incluye no enojarte con Cho por que busca a Harry.Pero...que hice para merecer esto?_**

**Salimos de la biblioteca yo no iba muy contenta pero lo disimulaba.**

**-Weasley...te quería pedir un favor-dijo Cho (tonta)-¿me ayudarías?**

**-Con una condición dime Ginny y depende de que sea-dije mirandola por primera vez desde que salimos de la biblioteca(aunque ahi eran dos condiciones pero "el que quiere azul celeste que le cueste"**

**-bueno Ginny...tu dime Cho...este,te quería pedir para poder...acercarme a Harry-dijo Cho bajando la mirada aunque no conhibida.**

**Me paré en seco enrealidad me imaginé muchas cosas menos esta _como es que me pide semejante cosa!_**

**-Cho...t-te gusta Harry?-dije mirandola de arriba a abajo con incredulidad.**

**-si-dijo Cho muy segura-¿que dices?**

**Empecé a caminar y Cho me sigue...me quedo pensativa...**

_**yo? ayudarla?que está loca!...pero pensandolo bien Harry está más apegado a mi...podría ayudarla a hacercarce más al grupo y asi ver si Harry la quiere o tiene sentimientos hacia mi pero...Ginny acuerdate de lo que ocurrió a principios de curso! te podrías hacer daño...pero...Harry es más cariñoso conmigo y yo no estoy ciega cualquiera diria que me quiere pero...hay que analizarlo ¿la ayudo?la chica me cae mal,no la soporto...y si no la aceptan en el grupo?...¡que bien!...pero que hago?...si me hago más daño?...pero y si Harry me quiere?...y si me hago daño?ya no quiero sufrir ya no más...**_

**Habíamos llegado al campo de Quidditch.**

**Me voltee y vi que Cho me miraba expectante y le di mi respuesta...**

**CONTINUARÁ...-...**

**Notas de la autora: ¿les gustó? espero que si, y aquí empieza lo interesante del fic (creo je) espero que dejen más r/r y que recomienden la historia.**

**Los invito a leer otros fic que tengo publicados.**

**SECRETOS: Hermione tiene un secreto, Ron intuye algo y está demasiado cerca de la verdad, Ginny también sospecha pero llega a ser la complice, que pasará cuando un secreto ponga en peligro la relación de los cuatro, dense una vuelta! les juro que es interesante.**

**HICE BIEN? fue la primera historia que escribí, algo mala en la escritura al principio (comprendan) pero va mejorando, pero eso si, una historia algo diferente, típica de antes de salir publicado el quinto libro, Harry al parecer está enamorado de Ginny, pero esta simplemente es su amiga¿que pasa cuando Cho se interpone? renacerán los sentimientos en Ginny?**

**LO QUE LILY QUIERA: Comedia pura, lo resumo en una pregunta¿será capaz James de ser el chico perfecto para Lily cuando solamente cumple el primer requisito de la lista que esta le dio?**

**Dense una vuelta, no se arrepentirán!.**

**Si quieren platicar o hacer amistad, agreguenme: Potter W**


	6. ¿Hice bien?

**Hola...espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus r/r.**

**6.- ¿HICE BIEN?**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**-bueno Ginny...tu dime Cho...este,te quería pedir para poder...acercarme a Harry-dijo Cho bajando la mirada aunque no conhibida.**

**Me paré en seco enrealidad me imaginé muchas cosas menos esta _como es que me pide semejante cosa!_**

**-Cho...t-te gusta Harry?-dije mirandola de arriba a abajo con incredulidad.**

**-si-dijo Cho muy segura-¿que dices?**

**Empecé a caminar y Cho me sigue...me quedo pensativa...**

_**yo? ayudarla?que está loca!...pero pensandolo bien Harry está más apegado a mi...podría ayudarla a hacercarce más al grupo y asi ver si Harry la quiere o tiene sentimientos hacia mi pero...Ginny acuerdate de lo que ocurrió a principios de curso! te podrías hacer daño...pero...Harry es más cariñoso conmigo y yo no estoy ciega cualquiera diria que me quiere pero...hay que analizarlo ¿la ayudo?la chica me cae mal,no la soporto...y si no la aceptan en el grupo?...¡que bien!...pero que hago?...si me hago más daño?...pero y si Harry me quiere?...y si me hago daño?ya no quiero sufrir ya no más...**_

**Habíamos llegado al campo de Quidditch.**

**Me voltee y vi que Cho me miraba expectante y le di mi respuesta...**

**-Está bien Cho,te voy a a ayudar a acercarte a Harry...pero no te aseguro nada-dije esperando no lamentarme después de la desición que había tomado.**

**-eso es lo de menos,lo que necesito es una excusa para acercarme a él-dijo en tono desagradable Cho.**

**-si...una excusa claro...pero necesitamos "fingir" ser amigas..pero hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión tengo prisa-le dije a Cho _por que vaya a ayudarla no quiere decir que ella me mande ni pase sobre mi...pero como le haré para fingir ser amiga de Cho?...si que me metí en un problema._**

**-si..yo también pensaba lo de fingir...nos vemos-dijo Cho dandose la vuelta para ir al castillo.**

**Entré a los vestuarios,ya todos estaban listos solo faltaba yo...en eso se acerca Hermione.**

**-por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo Herm parecía que me iba a dar un sermón.**

**-se me hizo tarde...estaba en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea y se me pasó el tiempo-le dije a herm mientras sacaba la túnica de quiddicht.**

**-se te pasó el tiempo quejandote,por que haciendola no creo-dijo Hermione con una risita.Yo solo abrí la boca sorprendida.**

**-¿como lo sabes?-le dije a Hermione.**

**-te conozco..ahh y apurate que ya va a empezar el entrenamiento-dijo Hermione saliendo de los vestuarios.**

**-ok-dije y me empecé a cambiar**

**Ya había terminado de cambiarme y me dirijí al campo...y cuando salgo veo a el equipo de Gryffindor hablando con el equipo de Slytherin o más bien peleando.**

**Me acerqué a Hermione que era la única que no decía nada y estaba calmada y le pregunté:**

**-que pasa aquí Hermione?...-le dije por encima de los gritos que daban los integrantes de ambos equipos.**

**-solo que el idiota de Snape les dio nuestra hora a los Slytherins y el de ellos a nosotros y no nos avisó-dijo Hermione enojada.**

**-bueno...y tienen algún papel donde lo demuestren?-le dije a Hermione,pensando que esa era la solución ya que la mayoría de los Slytherins eran unas sabandijas.**

**-lo tienen Ginny..además Harry no está aqui...no ha llegado-dijo Hermione**

**-que?...bueno entonces por qué no agarramos la hora que los Slytherins tenían y nos dejamos de peleas?-le dije a Hermione...yo ya estaba harta de las típicas peleas entre estas dos casas...**

**-por que..Ginny!...me desesperas un poco...la hora que según nos tocaba a nosotros ya pasó-dijo Hermione desesperada viendo a los lados.-yo soy prefecta pero estos no van a hacer caso además quitarles puntos no serviría de nada...**

**En eso un hechizo pasa rozandome...habían empezado a lanzarce maldiciones...esto ya era el colmo...**

**Me dirijí a donde estaban todos y divisé a Harry...y vi que se estaba peleando con Draco...me dirijí hacia ellos que eran los que estaban lanzando maldiciones..cuando llegué a donde estaban los separé.**

**-QUE RAYOS LES PASA A USTEDES DOS?-les grité muy enojada-PARECEN NIÑOS CHIQUITOS QUE NO PUEDEN SOLUCIONAR LAS COSAS COMO LA GENTE?...SON ANIMALES O QUE?**

**Todos los presentes se dejaron de gritar y prestaron a tención a lo que decía...estaba muy enojada si un profesor los veía nos iba a ir muy mal tanto a Gryffindor como a Slytherin y ni decir a Hermione ya que era la única prefecta presente y no podía hacer nada.**

**-A ver-dije bajando la voz-no pueden solucionarlo sin atacarse?...Draco,acaso quieres que algún profesor los vea y suspendan los partidos a tu casa..Harry lo mismo para ti y que hay de Hermione?..ella es prefecta deberías de ayudarla ya que tu eres el capitán...deberías controlar a todos-suspiré-hablemos con McGonagall.**

**-está bien Ginny-dijo Draco viendo despectivamente a Harry-también llamaremos a el Profesor Snape.**

**-acaso crees que McGonagall nos va a favorecer a nosotros?..esta bien también hablaremos con Snape...él fue el que comenzó todo...**

**-En eso tienes razón-dijo Harry**

**Me acerqué a Harry y le dije:**

**-perdón Harry...no debí haber dicho eso...pero de que otra forma los hago parar?**

**-no te preocupes...tienes razón debí haber pensado antes en Hermione y en lo que harían los profesores-dijo Harry bajando la mirada.**

**Ambos equipos nos dirigimos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y por pura casualidad ahi estaba Snape.**

**-disculpe,Profesora McGonagall...podemos hablar con usted y-dijo Harry volteando a ver al profesor-con el profesor Snape?**

**-claro señor Potter..-dijo McGonagall y luego se percató del numero de personas que estaban esperando en la puerta - que pasa aqui?...se volvieron a pelear?**

**Todos se quedaron en silencio y se voltearon a ver unos a otros, todos sabían de las consecuencias que traería esto hací que me adelanté y hablé.**

**-no profesora...no hubo ninguna pelea, solo que tenemos un problema de horarios-dije volteando a ver con desprecio al Profesor Snape mientras este sonreía contento,MacGonagall pareció percatarse de eso por que dijo:**

**-si...me imagino...pasen-dijo MacGonagall.-que es lo que pasa?..señorita Granger?**

**-ehh-dijo Hermione nerviosa y agregó muy segura-bueno profesora el problema es que a esta hora nos tocaba entrenar al equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor pero han llegado los de Slytherin y nos han enseñado una orden donde se les da a ellos esa hora...y estoy deacuerdo que ese papel es legal pero se suponía que el profesor Snape nos tenía que avisar ya que fue él quien cambió el horario.**

**-entiendo...Profesor Snape¿que sucedió?-dijo la profesora enojada.**

**-Minerva, claro que mandé a avisar...es más con el señor Lombottong pero creo que se le ha olvidado,algo muy típico en él-dijo Snape viendonos con cara de asco _que se cree ese viejo...pelo grasiento?_**

**-entiendo profesor Snape...pero debió hacerlo personalmente o decircelo a alguien que sea de fiar...además no es necesario que mienta y menos hechandole la cupa a un alumno.-dijo McGonagall.**

**Después de escuchar esta contestación sonreímos era para reirnos a carcajadas pero no podíamos...en verdad McGonagall es una gran maestra.Snape solo hizo una mueca.**

**-chicos...será mejor que cada quien se vaya a sus salas comunes...ya están por igual, la hora de entrenamiento ya ha pasado así que vayanse a estudiar o algo.-dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

**Ambos equipos salimos del despacho de McGonagall dejando a un enfadado Snape _se lo merecía _.Nadie hablaba los Slytherins estaban muy enojados y nostros pues simplemente estabamos divertidos en eso me llaman.**

**-Ginny..necesito hablar contigo-dijo Draco serio y esto me preocupó.**

**-claro...pasa algo malo?-dije algo asustada.**

**-no, pero..-decía Draco pero alguien interrumpe.**

**-que haces Ginny...Malfoy!deja a mi hermana en paz-dijo Ron rojo de ira..._dios me vio con Draco ahora a ver si no la arma _**

**-que pasa?-dijo Hermine acercandose y al verme se puso seria-Malfoy que le haces a Ginny?**

**-Hermione...Ron..yo...-decía pero Ron no me dejó terminar.**

**-no Ginny, debe de dejar de molestarte-dijo Ron ahora agarrando por el cuello a Malfoy.**

**-n-no le estoy haciendo nada a Ginny-decía Draco tratando de quitarse las manos de Ron de encima pero no podía.**

**Estaba desesperada Ron le estaba haciendo daño a Draco...lo se por que se estaba poniendo morado.**

**-Ron! basta Ron...RON-le gritaba pero Ron parecía disfrutar ver a Draco así.._entiendo que ha querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero..esto es demasiado, se que Draco no ha sido lo que se puede decir amable con mi familia pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad no?...que hago?_**

**Volteé a ver a todos lados pero Hermione solo veía el espectaculo con una media sonrisa _la comprendo, él le ha dicho sangre sucia pero...por qué son así?._Draco se había puesto morado y gemia..voltee y vi a Harry y lo miré suplicante pero él solo veía como Ron casi ahogaba a Draco,sabía que no iban a dejar morir a Draco pero era tanta mi desesperación que mejor no me pongo a pensar en eso _lo pueden lastimar!_**

**Me acerco a Harry y lo cojo del brazo -Harry has algo..por favor,dile que lo suelte-dije y una lagrima se asomó en mi cara por la frustración.Harry solo se me quedó viendo profundamente y se soltó y se dirijió hacia Ron y lo separó de Draco...**

**-pero...QUE HACES HARRY?-dijo Ron rojo de la ira.**

**-le estoy haciendo un favor a Ginny...mirala, Malfoy no le estaba haciendo nada-dijo Harry esto ultimo viendo a Draco con mucha furia y odio.**

**Ron volteó a verme pudo ver que estaba llorando, me miró con furia y solo dijo:**

**-son amigos cierto?-dijo Ron**

**-si-dije secandome las lagrimas**

**-luego hablamos...no quiero ver tan desagradable escena,lastima que no estén los gemelos,ellos me darían la razón-dijo Ron y se fue sin decir nada más..._que acaso todo me tiene que salir mal?...ahora que le voy a decir a Ron sniff._**

**-voy a ver como calmo a Ron, pero tenemos que hablar...adios Ginny creo que tienes que hablar con-dijo hermione y gregó con asco - él. -dijo y se dio media vuelta y se fue tras Ron.**

**-voy a hablar con él, tiene que entender que es tu desición ser amiga de Malfoy-dijo Harry y se fue.**

**-gracias-murmuré**

**-Ginny...creo que no fue buena idea-dijo Draco con una media sonrisa y tocandose el cuello.**

**-no...bueno de que querías hablarme?-le dije a Draco intrigada.**

**-bueno, es que te vi hablando con Chang y me preguntaba que..-decía Draco**

**-ohh eso...no sabes las cosas que pasan, todo es muy dificil-dije más para mi misma que para él.**

**- me cuentas?-me dijo sentandose en un escalón.**

**-para que me des un sermón como suele hacer Ron, olvidalo-dije también sentandome.**

**-vamos no creo que sea tan grave-dijo y yo cambié mi cara a una palida-o si?**

**-si..-dije en un hilo de voz.**

**-cuenta, tiene que ver con Chang no?...algo que no te gusta y que lo hiciste más para convencerte,no por que tu quisieras-dijo Draco tocandose el cuello que estaba algo rojo.**

**-como es que adivinas todo!...me impresionas-dije viendolo a los ojos,eran muy bonitos de un color gris en ocasiones frios y aveces calidos.**

**-te conozco...aunque seamos amigos de hace poco pero ya ves...tengo poderes mentales jaja-dijo Draco haciendo pose de Don Juan.**

**-jaja...me conoces más tu que yo...-dije en tono triste.**

**-que paso?-dijo Draco poniendo una mano en mi hombro.**

**-es que, ella me pidió que la ayudara a acercarse a Harry por que según a ella le gusta y pues yo le dije que...ss-si-le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.**

**-¿QUE HICISTE QUE?-dijo alteradamente Draco**

**-shh...si lo se, estoy loca pero es que tu no entiendes por qué lo hago-dije pensaba que se lo iba a tomar con más calma pero pensandolo bien lo que había hecho era una burrada pero aún no sabía si había hecho bien.**

**-por qué lo hiciste, Gin vas a sufrur más!-dijo Draco sacudiendome ligeramente (ya ni que fuera el exorcista)**

**-por que...son cosas muy personales y solo te puedo decir algo:si salgo astimada yo me lo busqué,además de que es para comprobar si Harry me sigue gustando _también tengo que mentirle a él..era mi promesa_.**

**-está bien Ginny...espero que no te arrepientas-**

**-eso espero-dije y me fui a mi sala Común.**

**Ya era muy tarde y tenía mucho sueño así que me fui directo a la cama a dormir.**

**Ya era de mañana,tenía que comenzar un nuevo día,era domingo así que bajé a la sala común y me encontré a Harry.**

**-buenos días Harry-dije sentandome junto a él, esto me ponía algo nerviosa pero tenía que controlarme.**

**-buenos días Gin-dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla y soriendo calidamente _me gustaría saber que piensa cuando me mira así...¿tendré esperanzas,me mira diferente y no son alucinaciones mias pero...lo prometí!_**

**-Que piensas?-dijo Harry viendome profundamente como lo hacía ultimamente.**

**Me sorprendí un poco ya que seguía pensando,me sonrojé y dije:**

**-me preguntaba donde está Ron,no lo he visto desde anoche y la verdad no creo que esté feliz-dije bajando la cabeza.**

**-ni te lo imaginas...estaba como energumeno (más que enojado) y no me dejó hablar con él por que lo había separado de Malfoy,la única que pudo hablar con él fue Herm-dijo Harry**

**-Espero que Ron no siga enojado contigo además todo ha sido mi culpa,yo te pedí que los separaras..-dije mirando por la ventana y vi que era un día claro y soleado.**

**Harry agarró mi mano por lo que volteé a verlo y vi que me miraba insistentemente y dijo:**

**-no te preocupes,ya se le pasará,además no es tu culpa, yo debí haberlo detenido antes...-dijo Harry apretando más mi mano y yo no pude resistirme y lo abracé.**

**-Gracias por estar aqui siempre...no se como agradecertelo,además no fue tu culpa,si tal vez yo le hubiera dicho a Ron antes nada de esto hubiera pasado,esto me pasa por...no hacer lo correcto-dije sin saber exactamente por qué había dicho todo eso,aunque la respuesta estaba cerca.**

**-no importa-dijo Harry acariciando mi espalda reconfortandome...en ese momento sentí como me estremecía fue algo que no sé como explicar con exactitud.(nunca han sentido eso? yo si pero cuando tengo frio jeje -)**

**En ese momento escucho el ulular de una lechuza a mi lado y me separo de Harry dandole una sonrisa,le desato la carta a la lechuza y veo que era para...mi,_quien será?no suelo recibir muchas cartas al menos que sea de mamá pero..._**

**-es para ti Gin?-dijo Harry**

**-si..eso parece-dije mirando extrañada el sobre.**

**-¿que pasa?-dijo Harry mirandome con curiosidad.**

**-es solo que no se de quién pueda ser,no recibo cartas muy amenudo-le dije dando vuelta al sobre.**

**-y..por qué no lo lees?-dijo Harry mirandome con una sonrisa,yo solo asentí y le sonreí.**

**Abrí a carta con cuidado,como es típico en mi y la carta era de ...Cho...y decía así:**

_**Ginny:**_

_**Hola,solo te escribo para decirte que quiero hablar contigo,sobre como me vas a ayudar a acercarme a Harry,asi que espero que vayas a las 9:00 de la mañana en el lago...te espero,no tardes.**_

_**Cho Chang**_

**Yo solo me impresioné,ya que no me acordaba de la tonteria que había hecho ayer,_quién dijo que era una tontería?...no has hecho todavía nada para saber si hice bien o no._**

**-que pasa Ginny?-dijo Harry sacandome de mis pensamientos,lo volteé a ver y solo dije:**

**-nada,es solo que me tengo que ir-dije guardando la carta en mi túnica-lo siento,me voy -y me dirijí al retrato.**

**-adios-dijo Harry.**

**Me dirijía hacia el lago eran cinco para las nueve..._como se le ocurre mandar una lechuza citandome a tal hora cuando ya casi es tiempo?_.**

**Me preguntaba que iba a seguir,tenía que ayudarla ya no había vuelta para atrás ¿o si,no no la había aunque me sentía confundida,en lugar que mi amor por Harry disminuyera, aunmentaba con su comportamiento tan diferente conmigo,pero yo estoy segura de que cuando ayude a Cho, Harry rápidamente se decidirá por ella y no volteará a ver hacia atrás para fijarse si yo aún lo quiero o si él siente algo por mi...**

**Llegué al lago y vi a una chica alta aunque del mismo tamaño que yo,parada mirando el lago moviendo el pie en señal de prisa.Me acerqué a ella.**

**-Cho-dije atras de ella**

**-vaya! por fin llegaste...Ginny-dijo Cho volteando a verme.**

**-no se aquien se le ocurre citar a alguien justo a la hora-dije seria.**

**-ah..pero no vinimos para hablar de eso...que vamos a hacer para que me acerque a Harry?-dijo Cho.**

**-facil-dije moviendo la mano sin darle importancia-vamos a fingir ser amigas y cuando yo hable con Harry,Ron y Hermione tu vas y empiezas a hablar con nosotros y lo demás corre por tu cuenta-le dije.**

**-entonces que se supone que vas a hacer tu?-dijo Cho mirandome despectivamente.**

**-pues,es simple...yo haré que te acerques al grupo y en ocasiones me las arreglaré para dejarlos solos,de ahí,todo el trabajo lo hará tu encanto-dije despectivamente y sobre el encanto de Cho no creo que haya alguno ya que es una sangrona,engreída.**

**-y es necesario que hable con los otros dos?-dijo Cho haciendo una mueca con la boca.**

**-claro que si!-dije como si fuera lo más obvio-son los mejores amigos de Harry y para él ellos están primero que cualquier otra cosa-dije con intensión de molestrala si es que captaba el mensaje.**

**-claro...entonces en eso quedamos...adios-dijo Cho dandose la vuelta para irse.**

**-adios-dije.**

**Me quedé mirando el lago,sin pensar en nada,solo observaba y me gustaba esa paz que dentro de poco se iba a romper cuando Cho se acercara a Harry.**

**Escucho pasos apresurados que se acercan a donde estoy y escucho voces...**

**-GINNY-escucho la voz de mi hermano Ron y me volteo algo intigada por el repentino grito.Atrás de Ron venían Harry y Hermione.Entonces recordé que Ron me había dicho que teníamos que hablar sobre lo de Draco y me puse seria.**

**-¿que pasa Ron?-dije cuando el estaba a un paso de mi y le regalé una sonrisa.**

**-¿QUE ME PASA? QUE TE PASA A TI-gritó Ron furioso.**

**-que tienes Ron?-dije ya un poco enfadada.**

**-Ron deberías calmarte-dijo Harry pero Ron hizo caso omiso.**

**-ASI QUE ERES AMIGA DE ESE ESTUPIDO..QUE ACASO NO RECUERDAS TODOS SUS INSULTOS,ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO GINNY!-dijo Ron rojo de la ira.**

**-SI,SOY SU AMIGA Y NO ES UN ESTUPIDO,Y SI RECUERDO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS INSULTOS-dije y Ron se puso serio pero aún así no paré-TODOS MERECEMOS UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD...ADEMÁS EL EN EL POCO TIEMPO QUE SOMOS AMIGOS ME HA LLEGADO A COMPRENDER MEJOR QUE TU Y QUE CUALQUIERA DE MIS HERMANOS..Y NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A RECLAMARME YO PUEDO SER AMIGA DE QUIEN SE ME DE LA REGALADA GANA.**

**-NO PUEDES,PARA ESO ESTAMOS NOSOTROS-dijo Ron como pensando más lo que decía.**

**-Ron! calmate!-dijo Hermione y Ron la volteó a ver y bajó la mirada y dijo-lo siento.**

**-puede que lo sientas pero no me hables en unas cuantas horas-dije y me fui en dirección al castillo.**

**Estaba enojada conmigo misma por que nunca me podía enojar de verdad con él,lo quería mucho después de todo era mi hermano mayor y el más cercano a mi.**

**Había pasado ya varias semanas y todo seguía sin ninguna novedad en realidad todo iba muy bien...en especial me encantaban las clases de DCAO.**

**Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo un libro,la verdad solo estaba leyendo para matar el tiempo cuando tocan a la puerta.**

**-Harry¿que haces?-dije despues de abrir la puerta.**

**-bueno...iba a hablar con Sirius y pensaba si tu me querías acompañar?...para que hables mejor con él ya que en las clases no creo que hayas conocido como es en realidad-dijo Harry con una linda sonrisa.**

**-vamos!-dije saliendo-y Ron y Hermi?-dije al darme cuanta de que no nos iban a acompañar.**

**-ellos...bueno estan de acaramelados por algún lado-dijo Harry.**

**-acaramelados?-dije frunciendo el ceño.**

**-no te he contado Herm...pero claro!si ni siquiera han subido a la sala común!-dijo Harry.**

**-¿que no me ha contado?-dije mirandolo él me voltea a ver y pasa un brazo por mis hombros y me susurra a el oído:**

**-son novios-dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-¿que?-dije impresionada.**

**-si-**

**-por fin!-grité y lo abracé dando saltos-ya era hora!-dije.**

**-lo sé...me puse igual cuando me enteré-dijo Harry.**

**-voy a matar a herm por no contarme!-dije cerrando un poco los ojos como si tramara algo.**

**-bueno,no lo hagas,se moriria Ron...pero vamos que nos espera Sirius,quiere conocerte!-dijo Harry tomendo mi mano comenzando a correr.**

**Cuando llegamos al despacho de Sirius estaba respirando entrecortadamente y Harry también,Harry tocó la puerta y hombre sonriente,de unos 45 años pero que no los aparentaba,y además era bastante apuesto (tenía que ponerlo así ya que es Sirius! -)**

**-ya llegaron,pasen no se queden ahi-dijo Sirius haciendose a un lado para que pasaramos.**

**-hola Sirius-dijo Harry dandole un abrazo-por fin podremos hablar bien.**

**-claro...pero tu eres Ginny Weasley cierto?-dijo Sirius mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.**

**-si-dije**

**-hasta que te conozco y podemos hablar en persona...Harry me ha contado mucho de ti-dijo Sirius mientras Harry se ponía rojo.**

**-me imagino...somos amigos-dije sonriendo,aunque también me puse algo colorada.**

**-si,si-dijo Sirius.**

**En todo el rato que hablamos con Sirius me di cuenta que es una persona muy agradable,y conforme fue pasando el tiempo me volví muy amiga de él.Lo de Ron y Herm pues ellos tenían sus típicas peleeas pero lo más lindo eran las reconciliaciones como solía decir Hermione.**

**Estabamos Ron,Hermione,Harry y yo en la orilla del lago platicando animadamente de cosas triviales cuando llega...**

**-Hola Ginny...hola a todos-dijo Cho**

**-ah...hola Cho! que bueno que estás aqui-dije dandole un beso en la mejilla _que asco_**

**-Hola Harry¿que hacen?-dijo Cho sentandose aun lado de Harry,y él solo se sonrojó.**

**-estabamos platicando...pero que les parece si traigo algo de comer?...ya es hora-dije-Ron, Hermione , acompañenme-dije parandome había llegado la hora de actuar y mientras más rápido pasara todo esto mejor...les dirijí una mirada suspicaz a Ron y a Hermione.**

**-está bien Ginny-dijo Ron mientras le daba con el codo a Harry.**

**Cuando llegamos a la entrada de las cocinas Hermione me dijo:**

**-Ginny...te agrada Cho?-dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca de asco.**

**-claro!por qué no?...es una buena persona-dije rompiendo el recor de la sonrisa más hipocrita que he dado en mi vida.**

**-Ginny,me desconciertas...no te gustaba Harry?-dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido**

**-eso fue antes,pero las cosas son diferentes-dije,ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando sobre eso...por que hice de tripas corazón para dejar a Cho y a Harry juntos...y entré a las cocinas.**

**-No me agrada-dijo Ron.**

**La comida pasó de lo más normal que se pudo,estuvimos platicando un buen rato...en realidad le pedía a dios que Cho se fuera pero eso nunca llegó.**

**Yo estaba muy incomoda pero disimulé lo más que pude pero los que en verdad la estaban pasando mal eran Ron y Hermione se les notaba en la cara que ya estaban hartos y era lógico,Cho solo hablaba de: ropa, maquillaje, vestidos, zapatos, cremas, artistas, música, peinados, etc. **

**Harry?...pues Harry le ponía atención a Cho aunque él no la miraba como lo hacía antes...acaso se estaba dando cuenta que Cho no era lo que parecía? no,no lo creo, pero me dan tantos celos que Cho esté cerca de Harry pero me tengo que aguantar pues ya me había dicho que no iba a mostrar mucho interés por Harry,solo el necesario,pero todo tiene su limite.**

**-mmm voy a la biblioteca-dije parandome**

**-yo te acompaño!-dijo Herm como si le hubiera salvado la vida.**

**-se van?-dijo Harry**

**-si-dije y me fui junto con Hermione**

**Ya habían pasado meses...los peores meses de mi vida sin contar mi experiencia con el diario de Ridley en primero.**

**Practicamente ya era amiga de Cho a los ojos de los demás...siempre me la pasaba con ella cuando no habían clases,ya casi ni hablaba con Draco,y me había separado considerablemente de los chicos.**

**Cho y yo hacíamos las tareas juntas, platicabamos aunque de lo único que hablaba Cho era de:Harry,Harry,Harry..._si me lo vuelven a decir estallo_, en fin eramos inseparables a tal grado que Cho formó parte del grupo y ya no eramos cuatro si no cinco.**

**Estaba por fin sola en la biblioteca...un rato sin Cho! haciendo un trabajo de Binns sobre "los magos más importantes y sus profecias del siglo V".En eso llegan Ron, Hermione y ...Harry.**

**-hola Ginny-dijeron Ron y Hermione sentandose enfrente de mi.**

**-hola Gin-dijo Harry y me dio un beso en la mejilla,lo que acabó por sorprenderme,lo volteé a ver y vi que estaba colorado.**

**-¿q-que haces-s¿t-e puedo ay-yudar?-dijo Harry muy nervioso y me dio risa...tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía verdaderamente,exactamente desde que decidí ayudar a Cho...**

**-no te preocupes,ya casi acabo-dije volteando a ver mi trabajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción,me sentía felíz _se puso colorado!...no le hace tanto caso a Cho y se sonroja conmigo,aunque hay que admitir que aunque no le haga mucho caso a Cho el no es indiferente con ella..._algo me sacó de mis pensamientos.**

**Alguién se había sentado a lado de Harry y lo estaba abrazando.**

**-hola Harry...cielo-dijo Cho con voz empalagosa y no evité dar un golpe a la silla aunque no se escuchó nada,en eso me habla Hermione.**

**-Ginny...ya estoy harta de esta situación,te llevas mucho con ella,ya casi ni nos dirijes la palabra,solo te la pasas con ella y no te das cuenta que ella solo te utiliza para acercarce a Harry?-dijo Hermione tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la biblioteca.**

**-Hermione!-dije pero Ron me habló.**

**-ella tiene razón-dijo con voz seria acomodando sus cosas-te has separado mucho de nosotros para ir con ella...y son las personas más diferentes que hay!...acaso no ves como nos desprecia?-dijo Ron y salió para alcanzar a su novia.**

**-espera Ron!-dije.**

**Estaba enojada y desesperada al mismo tiempo,era un remolino de sentimientos,volteo hacia donde está Harry y veo que Cho sigue de "chicle" (de encimosa,empalagosa o como quieran decir ustedes) me acerco adonde están.**

**-Cho yo no...-dijo Harry separando a Cho de él pero los interrumpí.**

**-Cho necesito hablar contigo-dije y nos dirijimos a un lugar donde Harry no nos pudiera escuchar.**

**-que quieres?...no ves que estaba ocupada?-dijo Cho con impaciencia.**

**-si ya vi-dije alzando una ceja-pero en nuestro plan no estaba que ibas a ser tan "lanzada"**

**-lo se pero...cual es tu problema?...esto ya me concierne a mi-dijo Cho perdiendo la paciencia.-y no creo que le desagrade.**

**-es cierto,yo ya hice lo que debía de hacer...ahora no pierdas la oportunidad-dije mirando a Harry _estupida por qué dijiste eso? _**

**-lo haré,no te preocupes-dijo Cho y se fue con Harry.**

**Yo salí de la biblioteca y me dirijí al lago,necesitaba aire fresco...estaba enojada...odiaba a Cho,como se atrevía a tratarme así?..yo me lo había buscado lo acepto..._por qué acepté ayudarla? y tiene razón yo no veo que a Harry le desagrade del todo Cho...y ahora Hermione,lo que me dijo es verdad,me he separado mucho de ella al grado de casi ya no hablarle...es mi mejor amiga,tengo que hablar con ella...pero será otro día...ya es muy tarde._**

**Me dirijí a los dormitorios pensando que las cosas no podían empeorar...**

**Notas de la autora: Hola! espero que les haya gustado y dirán que Ginny está loca, pero vamos, si hubiera dicho que no, no habría fic! en fin DEJEN MUCHO REVIEW Y LEAN MIS DEMÁS FICS.**

**Y MUCHAS FELICIDADES A TODOS LOS MAESTROS MAÑANA EN SU DÍA. (15-Mayo)**

DesirÃ© _Que bueno que te están gustando! Y yo tmb espero que no se me pase el tiempo tan rápido…uff, esto significa un trauma para mi, se acerca el concurso de química! Sigue leyendo!_

: Niv Riddle _Q' bueno que te está gustando! Y sobre caps más largos, ya no se puede! Mira:este fic ya está terminado desde el 6-mayo-2004, y pues no hay cambios,pero ya vienen caps más largos!yespera que no has llegado al gran salto que di en la escritura, te explico: los primeros 5caps lo escribí en libreta en un lapso corto de tiempo por lo que los primeros 5 caps vienen a la misma forma, de ahí en adelante ya solo escribía en la pc y fue donde se empezó a ver el cambio porque ya no solo me dedicaba a pasarlos a como los había hecho en un pincipio. Espero y sigas leyendo!_

: Orla Potter _Que bueno que te va gustando! Y gracias por la crítica, pero tengo con que defenderme! Jaja, lo de los guiones, ya lo he notado y la página en este fic en particular los borra : y la falta de ortografía, ahí si no digo nada, no lo corrijo porque tengo las fechas de cuando lo terminé y quiero conservarlas, pero ya haré algo con eso._

Nayades _Espero que en verdad la sigas leyendo, y si, si está en HA ¿por qué no la terminaste de leer? Jaja…grax por el r/r._

: Eri mond licht _Que bueno que te ha gustado y no hay bronca por lo del r/r aunque ya ve dejando ¿eh? Y bueno si, ya has visto la respuesta y te apoyo al decir que es una tonta, pero ya sabes, los sacrificios para que se de un fic._

surprisinglyhmtc _Grax por el r/r, que bueno que te ha gustado, y bueno, lo dejo así para que lean el proximo jaja, chao!_

RECOMIENDEN MI FIC Y SIGAN LEYENDO

**Ginny Potter W **_**el amor es una enfermedad mental grave.**_


	7. Desilución

**7.-DESILUCIÓN**

**por Ginny Potter W**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**Yo salí de la biblioteca y me dirijí al lago,necesitaba aire fresco...estaba enojada...odiaba a Cho¿como se atrevía a tratarme así?..yo me lo había buscado lo acepto...¿_por qué acepté ayudarla? y tiene razón yo no veo que a Harry le desagrade del todo Cho...y ahora Hermione, lo que me dijo es verdad,me he separado mucho de ella al grado de casi ya no hablarle...es mi mejor amiga, tengo que hablar con ella...pero será otro día...ya es muy tarde._**

**Me dirijí a los dormitorios pensando que las cosas no podían empeorar...**

**Me movía mucho en la cama, no podía seguir durmiendo a gusto, la luz no dejaba de darme en la cara, me tapé con la sábana _¿el sol¡oh dios! ya es de mañana._**

**Abría los ojos con gran esfuerzo y me fijé en el reloj...**

**-9:30-**

**-RAYOS-dije parandome lo más rápido que pude y me tiendome al baño para darme una rápida ducha, me daba tiempo ya que faltaba media hora para que terminara la clase y no pensaba llegar a mitad de una clase con Snape _ni loca _.**

**Terminé de bañarme y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, no podía creer que ninguna de mis compañeras me haya despertado;terminé de arreglar mis cosas y salí a la Sala común que estaba vacia.**

**La siguiente clase que me tocaba era con McGonagall así que preferí dirijirme hacia esa aula, ya había perdido el desayuno pero que más daba...**

**Estaba a mitad del camino en direción al aula de transformaciones, cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de mi estomago, me moria de hambre _¿como es posible¿si he pasado un día patetico ayer?_**

**Me di media vuelta y bajé las escaleras en camino hacia las cocinas, sabía que no debería hacer eso pero no pensaba llegar a una clase con McGonagall con hambre.**

**Mientras caminaba más por automastismo que por otra cosa pensaba que podía decirle a Hermione, sabía que tenía que disculparme por mi actitud de este ultimo tiempo, pero de lo que no estaba segura era si decirle a Hermione el por qué esa actitud, sabía que ella me iba a entender pero no me salvaría de un regaño por hacer tal tontería, y sabía que se la merecía ¿_acaso no es suficiente la tortura que yo sola me puse¿acaso no es un castigo ver a Cho con Harry?_.**

**Pero no tenía por qué decircelo...tenía que decircelo, Hermione no desistiría hasta saber que era lo que me pasaba, tal vez se lo diría después de todo es mi amiga pero y ¿Ron? a él si que no le diría nada, solo sería para regañarme, como acostumbra hacerlo, como lo hizo ayer.**

**Llegué al final de un pasillo y doblé a la izquierda aún pensando que todo volvería a ser normal, que volvería a ser amiga de Harry,Ron y Hermione, que si Harry y Cho salían tenía que superarlo y soportarlo, hacerme la fuerte, y tratar de tener una vida feliz aunque los viera juntos, tal vez llorar por las noches en silencio y yo sola, sin nadie más que abrazar que la almohada y preguntarme una y otra vez el por qué Harry no me quiere.**

**Diviso los pies de dos personas, se me hizo muy raro que alguien no estuviera en clases, subí mi vista hasta ver de quienes se trataban, me paré en seco, sentí que el corazón se me venía a los pies, y sentía un vacio muy grande en el corazón sentí que mi cara se desformaba en cara de frustración y desilución, hice mucho esfuerzo por no tirar los libros que traía en las manos.**

**Lo que me había puesto así era la horrible visión de Harry besandose con Cho, Cho lo besaba tan apasionadamente que pensaba si Harry no se ahogaría con la saliva de Cho, traté de pasar desapercibida y seguí caminando pero él se dio cuenta.**

**-Ginny, hey Gin...ESPERA!-dijo Harry corriendo hacia mi y tomandome del brazo-no es lo que tu piensas mira que ella..yo solo te quier...**

**-Harry, no es necesario que me expliques a mi, no quise interrumpirlos,por eso me iba-le dije tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no gritar, de no llorar, de no hacer muchas cosas- debo irme ya van a empezar mis clases y debo ir hasta con McGonagall.**

**-Está bien, pero es que yo no..-decía Harry viendome de forma nerviosa.**

**-No te preocupes...¿por qué tienes que ser tan alto?- dije con una pequeñisima sonrisa para hacerle darse cuenta que no me importaba haberlo visto besandose con Cho.**

**-Es una estatura perfecta ¿no lo crees?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara, yo solo me sonrojé.**

**-Claro¿te imaginas si fueras más chaparro que Cho? ahorita están al vuelo-dije dandolo una palmada en el hombro -adios.**

**-Adiós-dijo Harry.**

**Ya me había alejado lo suficiente de aquél pasillo, me sentía muy mal apesar de que quería reprimir ese sentimiento quería hacerme creer que me importaba menos de lo que creía pero sabía que eso era imposible, me sentía muy triste, desilucionada era la palabra, me sentía muy desilucionada y toda aquella esperanza de que si Harry y Cho no eran novios era por que tal vez yo le importaba, pero no, todo rastro de esperanza había sido borrada de manera tan brusca.**

**Debía de seguir mi vida _no me voy a morir_ debía volver a juntarme con mis compañeros, con Ron y Hermione, con Draco y con...Harry, después de todo tenía derecho a hacer esto pues ya había cumplido la parte del trato con Cho, seguro que para estas horas ellos ya son novios y para la hora de la comida todo Hogwarts ya se enteró, Ron felicitará a Harry y Hermione resignandose le dirá un "felicidades" y ¿yo? pues yo lo felicitaré finjiendo que me alegro por él aunque no estoy muy segura de poder seguir reprimiendo tantos sentimientos.**

**Seguía subiendo las escaleras, sentía como mi cara empezaba a enrojecer y mis ojos se llenaban de agua, hasta que poco a poco fueron saliendo convirtiendose en llanto.**

**Lloraba sin parar, lloraba tanto que veía todo muy borroso, era inutil secarme las lagrimas, lagrimas guardadas desde hace tanto tiempo, cuando siento que alguién me abraza.**

**Sentí su perfume, ese que huele muy bien, sentí la calidéz de su abrazo, sentí el cariño que me brindaba y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo muy fuerte y llorar con más ganas ya sin tratar de reprimir sollosos.**

**-Shhh tranquila- me calmaba Draco.-No pasa nada.**

**-Es que si pasa,si pasa-le dije todavía llorando y abrazandola con más fuerza.**

**-Nada que no se pueda resolver,Gin, shh tranquila-dijo acariciando mi cabeza.**

**Así estuve por un rato, no se cuanto tiempo, pero en sus brazos me sentía tranquila, me sentía querida, que alguien me apoyaba incondicionalmente, estuvo conmigo hasta que paré de llorar y nos sentamos en las escaleras.**

**-Ahora si dime¿que pasó?-dijo agarandome una mano y acariciandomela.**

**-Harry...él y Cho, los encontré besandose-le dije bajando la mirada.**

**-¿Otra vez por eso?...pero Ginny, sabías que esto podía pasar desde el momento que empezaste a ayudarla-dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Si lo se, pero ¿por qué tuve que encontrarlos? además se supone que no iba a llorar, que lloraría sola-dije viendole a la cara.**

**-Es el destino Ginny, y es malo que llores sola cuando tienes gente que te estima-dijo Draco abrazandome.**

**-Como Ron, solo se burlaría-dije sonriendo sarcasticamente.**

**-No Ginny, gente que te estima como yo-dijo Draco abrazandome más fuerte.**

**-Gracias-dije y en verdad que estaba agradecida.**

**-Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no,además eres mi única amiga, con la única con la que puedo hablar bien...por cierto Potter te vio-dijo Draco sonriendo.**

**-¿Te burlas de mi desgracia?-le dije dandole un golpe en el pecho y sonriendo, estaba más contenta.**

**-No, pero tengo curiosidad, además te ves más linda si ries, tienes que ver la vida positivamente-dijo Draco.**

**-Ehm-dije un poco sonrojada-bueno,Harry si me vio y me quería dar una explicación.**

**-¿Que?..jeje ese Potter nunca cambiará-dijo Draco sonriendo.**

**-Creo que tengo que desistir en que le digas Harry ¿cierto?-dije.**

**-Si, era hora de que te dieras cuenta-dijo Draco endureciendo su mirada.**

**-Es que es muy enfermizo verte decir "ese Potter nunca cambiará"-dije imitando su voz y sus gestos.**

**-¿Y que quieres que haga?-dijo Draco riendose.**

**-Nada, es suficiente con que seas mi amigo...por cierto¿no deberías estar en clases?-le dije mirandolo seriamente.**

**-Al igual que tu-me dijo alzando una ceja.**

**-Si pero no pensaba llegar a mitad de una clase de Snape-le dije ladeando la boca hacia un lado.**

**-Oh en ese caso...bueno yo vine al rescate de una pelirroja en apuros-dijo Draco alzando las dos cejas.**

**-¡No seas payaso!-dije riendo y miré mi reloj- ya es hora de irme o llegaré tarde a Transformaciones.**

**-Muy bien Gin, igual debo de ir a una clase con...Potter, haber si no le rompo la cara-dijo Draco serio.**

**-DRACO!-exclamé.**

**-Era broma...chao-dijo y se fue.**

**Me sentía más relajada, él si que era un gran apoyo, te hacía muy feliz, hacía que mi autoestima subiera.**

**Tenía que enfrentar a la realidad, Harry y yo nunca seríamos nada, todo lo que pensaba que a lo mejor él se había fijado en mi se fue a la basura,todo.Pero ahora tenía que retomar mi vida, regresar con la gente que yo estimaba y principalmente: pedirle disculpas a Hermione.**

**Era la hora de la comida,había sido un día duro, Snape les había quitado 30 puntos a mi casa por que había faltado, es un fastidio.**

**Entré al Gran Comedor,medio mundo ya estaba ahi,divisé a Ron,Hermione y Harry en la mitad de la mesa pero en lugar de dirijirme ahi me fui hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.Miré a mi alrededor, hasta que divisé a una chica oriental de cabello negro y lacio, me acerqué a ella.**

**-Cho-le llamé ella se giró.**

**-Ginny-dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-Bien, solo quería decirte que...ya vi que has logrado tu objetivo con Harry así que yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer en esto, así que ya no te voy a ayudar-le dije despacio para que nadie nos escuchara.**

**-¡Oh! claro, si todo salió de maravilla, aunque...bueno, de todos modos ya no me sirves-me dijo alzando los hombros.**

**-Y yo que ya no tengo tiempo de ayudarte-le dije y me fui.**

**-Tonta-oí que exclamó.**

**-Tonta ¿yo?-dije dandome la vuelta- el burro hablando de orejas, tu eres la tonta por no poder hacer sin ayuda que un chico te volteé a ver-dijo y me fui,Cho se había quedado estupefacta. (¿como es que no desaparece?)**

**Me acerqué a donde estaban los chicos y me senté a lado de Hermione.**

**-Hola-dije con una gran sonrisa, ya me había deshecho de Cho.**

**-Hola-dijo Harry viendome fijamente pero no le hice caso.**

**-Ho---ll---aaa-dijo Ron comiendo.**

**-¿No saludas Hermi?-dije viendo a mi amiga.**

**-¿Que hacías con Chang?-dijo Hermione volteandome a ver y Harry alzó su mirada viendome fijamente.**

**-Dando por terminado un asunto-dije con una gran sonrisa mirando a Harry, la cual el me respondió haciendo que desviara mi mirada.**

**-Oh-solo escuché que dijo Hermione.**

**-Hermi, yo lo siento, creeme que en verdad me arrepiento de haberme alejado de ustedes, porfa perdoname-le dije poniendo cara de niña buena.**

**-¿Que era lo que pasaba?-dijo girandose hacia mi.**

**-Bueno...-dije poniendome nerviosa.**

**-Habla Ginny-dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.**

**Bajé la voz y le susurré en el oído-No se lo tienes que decir a nadie ¿me lo juras?**

**-Claro-me dijo bajo.**

**-Es que-le dije susurrando-Cho me pidió ayuda para conquistar a Harry...**

**-¡Que!-dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos.**

**-Shhh si, y pues decidí ayudarla, haciendo que se acercara más a el grupo, dejame terminar, pero hoy he terminado este asunto, pues ya cumplió su objetivo, a que hoy los encontré besandose, en un pasillo-dije sonriendo un poco pero me dolía recordarlo.**

**-No, eso es imposible, Harry y Cho no...-decía Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos y negando con la cabeza como si fuera una loca- además lo que hiciste fue una tontería un total infierno para mi.**

**-Y me lo dices a ¿mi? me cae de la patada-le dije a Hermione haciendo una mueca de fastidio.**

**-¿Por qué la ayudaste¿acaso no te gustaba Harry?-dijo Hermione desesperada.**

**-La ayudé, oh Hermione, no te puedo engañar a ti, necesito desahogarme, lo hice para saber si mis suposiciones de que a Harry le gustaba eran ciertas, y si me sigue gustando, pero lo tengo que superar-le dije con gran sonrisa.**

**-Ginny, estás completamente loca-dijo Hermione volviendo a su comida.**

**-Lo se-dije viendo mi plato sin hambre- entonces ¿me perdonas?.**

**-Claro-dijo Hermione dandome golpecitos en la cabeza.**

**-Te extrañé-le dije.**

**-Igual-me dijo ella.**

**-Hay que brindar-le dije sonriendo.**

**-¿Con que?-me dijo.**

**-Con coca-cola...¡hasta el fondo!-dije alzando mi vaso y tomandome todo su contenido de una sola y Hermione me imitó.**

**-¡Hasta el fondo!-dijo Hermione haciendo que nos voltearana ver como locas. (jeje esto lo inventé en los xv de una amiga,tenía que ser Ginny mi tocalla la que lo hiciera).**

**-¿Que les pasa?-dijo Ron viendonos extraño.**

**-¡Estamos felices!-dije con una gran sonrisa y alzando los brazios y haciendo circulos con ellos en el aire.**

**-jaja que bueno-dijo Harry sonriendo muy amplio.**

**Ya había pasado algo de tiempo, las cosas volvían a ser como antes, aunque hubo algo que me impresionó, Harry y Cho todavía no eran novios, en cierta parte me intrigaba y por otra me alegraba, pero decidí olvidar el asunto. Cho aún buscaba a Harry, y andaba de pegostie pero ya no se acercaba al grupo, si no solamente a Harry.**

**Estabamos a principios de Febrero, era un alivio que para San valentín no se adornara el castillo por que tan solo con el recuerdo de lo que hizo Gilderoy Lockart en mi primer año es deprimente, solo me recuerda esta fecha la pena que pasé cuando le envié la canción a Harry.**

**Ya habíamos tenido dos partidos de Quidditch, contra Slytherin ganamos 360-120, y contra Hufflepuff ganamos 390-200, pues todo iba muy bien, aunque claro sin contar el típico mal humor de Snape.**

**Era hora de la cena, habían dado lo común, pero cuando terminamos el Profesor Dumbledore se levantó a dar un anuncio.**

**-¿Que dirá?-le dije a Hermione.**

**-Pues quien sabe, se me hace raro-dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Alumnos, tengo que hacerles un anuncio, para los alumnos de primer a tercer curso se les hará una tardeada en Hosdmeade y la diferencia de esta tardeada a la muggle es que ¡todo es gratis!.**

**Hubo muchos aplausos, pero no entendía que era una tardeada, hiba a estudios muggles pero nunca había visto eso.**

**-¿Que es una tardeada?-le dije a Harry que estaba a mi lado.**

**-Es una fiesta muggle que se hace por las tardes-dijo como si lo que dijera fuera tonto- pero se paga la entrada y lo que consumas y pues todo lo que se reune es para utilizarlo en algo.**

**-Ahhh-dije comprendiendo y sonriendo-pero aqui será gratis ¿no?.**

**-Si-me dijo-¿que habrá para nosotros?**

**-No vayan a salir con que un baile-dijo Ron de mala gana-no me gustan.**

**-Pero tu no tendrías problemas en encontrar pareja-dijo Harry dndole a Ron un golpe en el hombro.**

**-Es una suerte-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.**

**-Pero puede que no quiera ir contigo-dijo Hermione.**

**-mmmm-dijo Ron.**

**-Pero Harry yo me imagino que Cho estará encantada de ir contigo-le dije de repente a Harry y Ron y Hermione se quedaron callados.Ron miraba insistentemente a Harry.**

**-¿Lo crees?-me dijo Harry serio.**

**-Si-le dije volteando a ver a Dumbledore, no entendía su pregunta.**

**-Y para los alumnos de años superiores, se celebrará un Baile de San Valentín, no es necesario que traigan pareja, puede que ese día la encuentren jaja...ahora se pueden retirar a sus salas comunes-dijo Dumbledore sentandose.**

**Todos empezamos a salir iba a subir las escaleras cuando siento que alguien me jala.**

**-Ginny¿alguna proposición que te hayan hecho?-me dijo Draco con una sonrisa.**

**-Para el baile...ninguna-le dije sonriendo.-¿Alguna candidata?**

**-No lo se, pensaré si decirle o no...verás que pronto te la hacen-me dijo lo primero arqueando una ceja.**

**-¿En serio?...¡bien! lastima que no sea él-dije esto último con una mirada triste.**

**-Yo no...-decía Draco pero me hablaron.**

**-Gin...¿puedo hablar contigo?-me dijo Harry y vio significativamente a Draco.**

**-No te preocupes Potter, Ginny es toda tuya, Ginny, nos vemos luego-dijo Draco inclinandose y se fue, yo solo reí.**

**-¿Te parece simpatico?-dijo Harry arqueando una ceja.Si Draco se veía guapisimo haciendo eso, Harry se ve expectacular, mejor dejo esos pensamientos para luego por que luego me sonrojo.**

**-Si, demasiado,no se por qué no pueden llevarse-le dije a Harry, estabamos solos en plena escalera.**

**-No me agrada-dijo Harry mientras nos alejabamos más del Gran Comedor.**

**-Bueno¿de que querías hablarme?-le dije cuando Harry se detuvo, los pasillos estaban completamente vacios.**

**-Bueno...yo quería decirte que...pedirte si tu querías...-decía Harry mirandome profendamente, algo había pasado en él, ya no se sonrojaba tanto pero se veía claramente nervioso.**

**-¿Que Harry?-decía con ilusión¡¡a lo mejor me invita al baile! pero me imagino que él va a ir con Cho, después de todo aquél beso...**

**-Ehmm, t-tu quisiera-s, acas-so...**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas de autora: Fin de otro chap, bueno, siento la tardanza pero he estado carente de tiempo y no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta, en vdd espero que les ahya gustado muchisimo, he observado las notas de autora que puse la primera vez que publiqué este chap y vi que decía que me parecía aburrido y carente de sentido, en fin, ahora pienso que no, que en sí creo es de los mejores o el mejor chap, tendré que chacar los demás, pero la vdd ustedes son los que me dirán jaja, porfa, dejen muchisimos r/r. Y ya les voy a visando que son este y quedan tres caps para el final!**

**Contesto sus r/r, mil gracias por ellos:**

surprisinglyhmtc: _Grax por el r/r, que bueno que te ha gustado, y bueno, lo dejo así para que lean el proximo jaja, chao! _

DesirÃ©( ): _Grax por tu r/r y que bueno que te está gustando y espero que este te haya gustado aún más porque aquí es donde me adentro en lo que es ya más mi estilo de escritura jajaja, chao! _

marce: _Grax por el r/r y bueno, no tuviste que esperar mucho para que la alianza Ginny-Cho se acabara, ya regresa con los amigos¿pero cho se las arregle sola? Uff bueno, ya viste, y ahora que pasa? Ajaja, sigue leyendo! Esta contestación se lee un poco rara ¿no? Chao! _

Niv Riddle: _Grax por el r/r y que bueno que te ha gustadoy bueno, ya había dicho que se iba a poner mejor, en fin, espero que este tmb te haya gustado. _

kika dlc : _Hola! Grax por el r/r y beuno, he tenido algunos problemillas que me retrasan luego, pero por lo menos ten por seguro que tendrás los caps no muy retrasados, e alegra que te encanten mis fic, me pone muy feliz y bueno, secretos…prometo actualizar cuando se me quite la depre jajaja, es que es triste terminarlo. _

Eri mond licht: _Grax por el r/r y me alegra que te ahay gustado y bueno, debo de admitir que me encantó escribir esa parte (no se como me acuerdo porque ya tiene un buen de eso) y sobre Harry…creo que se han puesto difíciles las cosas, en fin, espero que este Cáp. Te haya gustado. _

angls: _Grax por el r/r jajaja, bueno, si las cosas fueran así no habría fic, pero no te preocupes, aunque se que las cosas se puseron más difíciles en cuanto a H/G, pero es que tal vez Harry no quiera a Ginny y es simplemente afecto a una amiga, y bueno, mejor no digo más y espero que te haya gustado, chao! _

Amy Black: _Grax por el r/r, me alegra verta por aquí jeje, y bueno, ya viste, y pues espero que te haya gustado, chao! _

**Mi mail es:marSB1 arroba hotmail jaja, es que luego lo borra esta cosa, para el que quiera platicar o enviarme un mail.**

**Ginny Potter W _mis sentido se calmaban, mi mente se enfriaba, mi corazón dejaba de sentir, mi alma descansaba, pensé que la pesadilla terminaba pero tan solo dormía._**


	8. El Baile

**Siento la tardanza pero no me dejaba actualizar además de que estoy pasando por el peor mes de mi vida, así que pido su comprensión ya que he caído enferma ya dos veces en tan solo dos semanas y aún la cosa no termina, pero sus r/r me alegraron la vida y me hicieron reir como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, aún estoy algo convaleciente pero creo que ya les he faltado mucho. Los dejo con el fic y les advierto que se vayan preparando para la cursilería más grande de sus vidas, créanme que no se que pensaba cuando llegué a escribir eso…peor por el momento prepárense para uno de mis caps favoritos de este fic.**

**8.-EL BAILE**

**-¿Que Harry?-decía con ilusión, ¡¡a lo mejor me invita al baile! pero me imagino que él va a ir con Cho, después de todo aquél beso...**

**-Ehmm, t-tu quisiera-s, acas-so...**

**-¿Dime?-tratando de que no se me notara la esperanza.**

**-Este...-decía Harry.**

**-¡¡HARRY!-gritaron.**

**Volteé a ver quien era, y era nada mas ni nada menos que Cho,_ siempre de inoportuna._**

**-¿Que pasa?-dijo Harry.**

**-Quiero hablar contigo...¿acaso estás ocupado?-dijo Cho con voz empalagosa y poniéndose enfrente de Harry y acercando su cara a la de él.**

**-Ejem-dije para que notaran mi presencia.**

**-Ahora no puedo hablar contigo...hablemos mañana ¿te parece?-dijo Harry.**

**-Pero...-decía Cho con cara de desilusión.**

**-Cho-dijo Harry serio.**

**-Muy bien...entonces hasta mañana-dijo Cho dándose la vuelta y sin despedirse de mi se fue.**

**Nos quedamos callados, tenía que llegar Cho a interrumpir, seguimos callados pero decidí romper el silencio, no podíamos seguir así.**

**-y ¿que me ibas a decir?-le dije.**

**-Ehm bueno...-dijo dando un respingo- que si tu querías, ir conmigo al baile.**

**-Si...claro-le dije mordiendome el labio inferior para no gritar ni sonreir mucho, ni ponerme a saltar de la felicidad.**

**-Bueno,entonces, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir-dijo sin mirarme.**

**-Claro-dije y empezamos a caminar hacia los dormitorios.**

**Entré a mi cuarto, todas ya estaban dormidas, fui hacia mi cama me acuesto boca abajo y pongo la almohada en mi boca y doy un grito de alegría _Harry me ha invitado al baile!._**

**Ya me toca la primera clase, y tengo que salir de mi cuarto y pues hoy estoy muy feliz por que Harry me invitó al baile, aún no puedo creerlo _¿por qué no se lo pidió a Cho? eso es lo de menos_.**

**Antes de salir de mi cuarto, doy un suspiro y trato de tranquilizarme, no debo notarme demasiado feliz, no tengo que ser tan obvia, no significa mucho que Harry me haya invitado._Mejor bajo o se me hace tarde._**

**Llego al Gran comedor, todo estaba lleno,_creo que soy la única que llega tarde._Busco a donde estan Harry,Ron y Hermione y me siento con ellos.**

**-Buenos días-dije.**

**-Ginny dile a Hermione que es su obligación ir conmigo por que es mi novia-dijo Ron.**

**-¿No quiere ir contigo hermanito?-le dije sirviendome dos tostadas.**

**-No estoy obligada,¿solo por que soy tu novia?osea que ¿no quieres ir conmigo?-dijo Hermione haciendo cara de dolida.**

**-No Hermione, esa no es mi...-decía Ron.**

**-Es cierto Ron, ve con ella por que la quieres no por que sea tu novia, llevala por amor-le dije a Ron seria.**

**-Chicas no sean así con él, pero tienen razón Ron, ve con la chica con la que desees ir por que te hará feliz, no es justo que le hagas eso a Hermione-dijo Harry solemnemente.**

**-¿Verdad que si Harry?...no me merezco ser menospreciada por mi novio.-dijo Hermione haciendo cara de dolida.**

**-Vaya amigo que tengo, les dices que no sean así conmigo y las estás apoyando, debiste ser chica Harry-dijo Ron mirando a su amigo molesto.**

**-Pero es la verdad Ron-dijo Harry encogiendose de hombros.**

**-Entonces, ¿quien es tu pareja de baile?-dijo Ron alzando una ceja.**

**-Bueno...-decía Harry.**

**-¡¡No has invitado a nadie! osea que no quieres ir con ninguna chica así que Harry ¡¡¡eres Gay!-dijo Ron algo alto por lo que medio mundo volteó.**

**-Ron tomó mucho anoche, ya saben una fiesta con bebidas, baile, sexo...-les decía a los demás para que no se creyeran lo de Harry.**

**-Ginny, dejalo ahi-dijo Hermione sentandome.**

**-Gracias Ginny-dijo Ron con ironía.**

**-¿Por qué?-le dije-No te estaba ayudando a ti.**

**-No importa pero gracias por decir lo de la fiesta y sobre todo por lo del sexo...-dijo Ron alzando una ceja.**

**-Ohh, creo que se me pasó una mano-dije poniendo cara de "oopss".**

**-Y gracias a ti Ron por andar poniendo en duda mis gustos-dijo Harry- creo que el gay es otro.**

**-Vamos Harry, no te enfadarás ¿no?...a ver, no dejé que me respondieras, ¿ya invitaste a alguien?-dijo Ron observando a Harry detenidamente.**

**Harry me volteó a ver, bajé mi mirada y la subí y asentí un poco con la cabeza.Vi que Hermione empezaba a sonreir.**

**-Bueno, ya invité a alguien-dijo Harry con una tímida sonrisa _de seguro por que soy la hermana de Ron_- y pues fue a...Ginny.**

**-¿Ginny?¿mi hermana?-dijo alzando una ceja.**

**-Si tu hermana, osea yo-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-Si que te lo tenías guardado ¿eh Harry?-dijo Ron con unas muy obvias ganas de reirse.**

**-Apenas se lo pedí ayer Ron-dijo Harry comiendo.**

**-Ahhh-dijo Ron y siguió comiendo.**

**De verdad que la reacción de Ron me extraña, en otro tiempo le hubiera dicho a Harry que me cuidara o se burlaría de mi, pero no pasó nada de eso, en verdad que era extraño.**

**-Ginny...¡¡vas con Harry!-dijo Hermione una vez que salimos del gran comedor y habíamos dejado a los chicos atrás.**

**-Si-dije sin darle mucha importancia, aún me daba vueltas la reacción de Ron...tal vez está enfermo.**

**-¿Que te pasa?..¿acaso no estás contenta?-dijo Hermione cambiando su tono de voz.**

**-Lo estoy solo que...la reacción de Ron es algo rara...tal vez hasta empezó a madurar-le dije a Hermione sonriendo.**

**-Ahhh si-dijo Hermione distraidamente.**

**-¿Sabes algo cierto?-le dije a Hermione inquisitivamente( un momento ¿existe esa palabra?yo creo que no pero ahi la dejamos), su reacción era extraña.**

**-No, solo que me pone a pensar eso de que Ron "empiece a madurar"...aunque puede ser-dijo Hermione alzando las manos como si fuera un milagro.**

**-Tal vez-dije.**

**El resto de la primer jornada de clases estuvo bien, no era un día pesado, solamente había tenido clases de Herbología,encantamientos y vuelo...no fui a comer por que no tenía hambre y aparte de que avancé tarea, raramente me sentía con ganas de adelantarla.**

**Segunda jornada, solo tendría una clase más, tenía dos horas libres, tal vez en otros tiempos esto no me hubiera agradado pero ahora no tener clases me cae de perlas.**

**Adivinación, la profesora Trelawner siempre de aburrida, su clase hacía que me diera mucho sueño, y la profesora siempre tratando de adivinar "cosas terribles" y yo lo único terrible que veo es su clase.**

**Estoy sentada con Jennifer, una compañera de cuarto, estamos leyendo las cartas, era mi turno a leerlas, observaba las cartas sin ver más allá que un rídiculo dibujo.**

**-Tal vez llegues a ser reyna-le dije a Jennifer, la cual se empezó a reir.**

**-¿Reyna?...Ginny tu ojo interior está ciego, a ver damelo...voy a ver si veo algo para ti.**

**Le entregó las cartas y las empieza a barajear, aveces Jennifer y yo inventabamos nuestro futuro y eso era lo único que nos daba un poco de diversión.**

**-Veamos...bueno, esta carta está rara...a ver con que la relaciono...-decía Jennifer y se le iluminó su cara con una sonrisa, abrió la boca para decir algo pero al profesora que caminaba a nuestro lado le quitó las cartas a Jenifer.**

**-Srita. Weasley...hoy le toca a usted que le prediga el futuro...por fortuna-dijo la profesora con una voz tan dramatica que casi me voy de lado de la risa.**

**Empezó a esparcir las cartas y las observó un momento, parecía estar concentrada, me miró y vi que sus ojos brillaron através de sus horribles lentes.**

**-Tendrá una pelea...si es una pelea...veo que no le va a ir muy bien...solo le digo, que procure pensar las cosas dos veces antes de tomar una desición...puede arrepentirse.-dijo la profesora y enseguida se fue.**

**Jennifer y yo nos quedamos viendo, era la primera vez que no decía algo tragico aunque...**

**-¿Una pelea?...creo que ahora en vez de muertes van a ser peleas...a lo mejor hasta terminas muerta-dijo Jennifer con cara de imcomprensión.**

**-Tal vez...siempre he pensado que está loca-dije como si fuera lo más logico.**

**-¿Y ya tienes pareja para el baile?-me dijo Jennifer.**

**-Si...y tu?-le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.**

**-Ya, voy con Sean..y ¿tu?-dijo mientras mirabamos las cartas.**

**-Voy con Harry...-dije reviviendo en mi mente cuando me lo pidió, claro está saltandome la intervención de Cho.**

**-¿Harry?...¿cuando te lo pidió?-dijo mirandome sorprendida y curiosa.**

**-Ayer-dije mirando la mesa como si fuera algo interesante.**

**-Vaya...-dijo frunciendo el ceño- no quiero que te lo tomes a mal pero...yo pensaría que invitaría a Cho Chang...desde luego no es un secreto que a él le gustaba, y más si vimos como andaban ultimamente juntos...-dijo ladeando los labios ligeramente apretados como señal de que lo que decía era muy cierto.**

**-Si...digo, yo también hubiera pensado eso-dije haciendo muchos esfuerzos de no sonar sarcastica- pero ya ves...voy con él...después de todo ahora no los veo muy juntos.**

**-Eso es cierto-dijo encogiendose de hombros- aunque siempre me he preguntado ¿como te hiciste amiga de Chang? porque por lo visto iban para todos lados juntas-dijo Jennifer mirandome fijamente.**

**-Ni me lo recuerdes...-dije dando por zanjado el asunto.**

**Al terminar la clase de adivinación, teníamos dos horas libres ya que los maestros iban a tener junta que aunque no tardara mucho nos daban la siguiente hora de todos modos era el mes del "amor y la amistad".**

**Me separé de Jennifer para ir a los baños, se que es muy común que todas nosotras la chicas vayamos en grupito hasta el baño pero a mi no me gusta tanto, pues es algo incomodo que vean lo que estás haciendo, por ejemplo, que te vean peinandote, tampoco me gusta la vanidad en extremo pero todas y todos hay que ser un poco vanidosos ¿no? hay que vernos bien y no todas despeinadas.**

**Me observé a el espejo, me había enchinado un poco mi cabello, para que se viera ondulado, ya que mi cabello era liso en extremo.Había que admitirlo se veía muy bonito.**

**Salí de los baños y no sabía a donde dirijirme, tal vez a los jardines o tal vez una siesta, últimamente me hacía falta una...en fin, me decido por ir a los jardínes.**

**A lo mejor me encontraba a Draco, y así podríamos hablar, últimamente no he podido hablar con él eso sí omitiendo cuando me consoló, además quiero saber si ya le pidió a esa "candidata" a que fuera con él al baile, aunque estoy segura de que si.**

**-WEASLEY-oí que alguien me gritaba, me doy la vuelta y veo venir con paso rápido y con una cara furiosa a Cho.-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?**

**-Que pasa Chang- dije no con muchas ganas aunque si me impresionaba lo furiosa que se veía.**

**-Y TIENES LA DESFACHATEZ DE PREGUNTARMELO, MALDITA ZORRA-dijo Cho acercandose todavía más a mi.**

**Eso me crispó los nervios ¿zorra yo?¿zorra yo? me daban ganas de desgreñarla, de enseñarle a jalones de pelos quién era la zora, pero me contuve, no me iba a prestar a su pleito, ¿pero cual era su razón para decirme eso?...reprimí mi enojo haciendo que el parpado inferior de mi ojo derecho empezara a temblar.**

**-¿Cual es tu problema?-dije apretando los dientes.**

**-SE SUPONE QUE ME AYUDABAS Y AHORA ME SALES CON QUE VAS A IR CON ÉL AL BAILE!-dijo Cho haciendo muchos ademanes que hasta parecía loca.**

**-Al decir "él" ¿te refieres a Harry?-dije alzando una ceja, y sonriendo.**

**-DE QUIEN MÁS HABLO?...CLARO QUE DE HARRY, ESTUPIDA, NO TIENES DERECHO SOBRE ÉL-dijo Cho.**

**Ya muchos alumnos habían formado un circulo alrededor de nosotras, algunas veían a Cho como si estuvira loca mientras algunos chicos hablaban en voz baja.**

**-Deberían dejar de pelear...o llamaré a un prefecto-dijo un chico de segundo.**

**-Alejate de mi niñito!-dijo Cho empujandolo.**

**-No te metas con él...el pleito es conmigo ¿no?-dije haciendo para atrás al chico de segundo y le dije en un susurro "gracias".**

**-Eres una zorra...muy bien sabes que Harry es mio y tu vas y te revuelcas con el y ahora al baile-dijo Cho como si escupiera veneno.**

**-Si ese es tu problema estás muy mal Chang, yo no me revuelco con el primero que pase como tu,y él me invitó a mi, a lo mejor hasta ya se dio cuenta de que tipo de persona eres tu, ahora si como dices, te revuelcas con cualquiera...y yo que sepa Harry no es de nadie...y no voy a estar peleando contigo por un chico Chang, no se si él tenga algo que ver con alguna de nosotras pero yo no me voy a estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo por algo sin sentido en lo que claramente tu llevas las de perder.-dije también griandole.**

**Cho se abalanzó sobre mi y me empezó a jalar el cabello, me agarró de improvisto, la verdad que si duele, y yo me empiezo a defender, no puedo dejar que ella me maltrate y tal vez aquí me cobre muchas que ya me hizo.**

**-ALTO...SEPARENSE...QUE SE SEPAREN-oía que alguien hablaba pero no bajé la guardia pues tenía a Cho encima, y además ¿que rayos me importa lo que digan si me puedo vengar de Cho?.**

**-SEPARENSE...CHANG, COMPORTATE...WEASLEY...ALTO-dijo alguien jalandonos y separandonos.**

**-SUELTAME ELDRIGDE!-gritaba Cho forcejeando con una chica de septimo de Hufflepuff.**

**Me paré, y me arreglé la túnica y el cabello, estoy furiosa.**

**-Será mejor que la controles, Kate...ella empezó todo-le dije muy seria a la chica rubia.**

**-Lo vi todo...pero no pensé que llegara a mayores, creo Ginny que deberías ir a curarte ese rasguñón de la cara-dijo Kate sujetando con fuerza a Cho.**

**-Si, no habrá ningún problema...nos vemos-dije con una sonrisa mal disimulada al ver que le había partido el labio a Cho.**

**-Esta me la vas a pagar caro, te lo advierto-dijo soltandose de Kate y alejandose con un rápido paso y haciendo a todos a un lado.**

**-Eso lo veremos- dije dandome la vuelta.**

**Me fui con paso rápido hacia la sala común, debía dejar mi mochila antes de ir con Madame Pomfrey.**

**Entré a paso rápido para tratar que nadie me viera, pero alguién se interpone en mi camino.**

**-Ginny a donde...¿que te pasó?-dijo Harry alzando mi cara por la barbilla.**

**-¿Porqué lo dices?-digo mirandolo fijamente, pero desvié mi mirada y veo a Colin que me sonríe y me quedo estatica, por fin me dirijía una sonrisa...después de tanto tiempo.**

**Vi que Harry volteó y al ver a Colin me soltó.**

**-¿Que pasa?-dije mirandolo de nuevo.**

**-Te preguntaba que que te había pasado en la cara, pero creo que quieres hablar con él-dijo Harry demasiado serio, su actitud me confundió.**

**-No Harry, es solo que, bueno...no te enojes-le dije tomandolo de los hombros.**

**-No me enojo...solo me preocupas Ginny, tienes la cara aruñada ¿quién te lo hizo?-dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos.**

**-Este...ehm-**

**-¡¡¡Dimelo!-dijo Harry.**

**-Cho-dije con voz queda.**

**-¿Cho?-dijo Harry con aire sorprendido; debía haberme imaginado que no me iba a creer.**

**-Si ella...me tengo que ir-dije caminando con mala cara pero me detuvo de nuevo.**

**-Vamos con Madame Pomfrey-dijo Harry duramente.**

**-A eso voy, pero debo dejar mi mochila Harry...-le dije.**

**-Dejaselas a Ron y a Hermione..ellos la cuidan-dijo quitandome la mochila y caminando hacia un mueble lejano a la chimenea y yo lo sigo.**

**-Hermione, Ron cuiden esto, ahora regresamos-dijo Harry aventandole con furia la mochila a Ron, al cual agarró desprevenido.**

**-Auch, ¿que pasa...?¿quién te hizo eso Ginny?-dijo Ron parandose al igual que Hermione.**

**-Debes ir con Madame Pomfrey Ginny antes de que se infecte-dijo Hermione arrugando el entrecejo.**

**-Allí vamos-dijo Harry todavía con voz furiosa; aún me preguto porqué.**

**-Los acompañamos-dijo Hermione.**

**-No...vamos solos-dijo Harry girando bruscamente y jalandome hacia afuera de la Sala Común.**

**Harry caminaba muy rápido, e iba muy serio y me costaba seguirlo y al darse cuenta que me dejaba atrás me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia la enfermería.**

**-¿Que te pasa Harry?-dije mirandolo fijamente.**

**Pero Harry no me contestó nada, solo miraba hacia enfrente, hasta que llegamos.**

**-Sra. Pomfrey-dijo Harry a la enfermara la cual vino a nosotros con prisa.**

**-Ahh, señorita Weasley...Sr. Potter...Weasley sientese-dijo la enfermera apretando los labios.**

**La enfermera sacó algodón y frasquitos de unas vitrinas, pude observar que había una persona en una cama pero no se podía ver quién era ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas.**

**-Auch- me había puesto un liquido morado que ardía mucho.**

**-No se queje, eso le pasa por andar peleando como callejara, al estilo muggle.-dijo la enfermera friamente mientras me untaba una crema y con un movimiento de varita curó la herida.**

**-No le hable así a Ginny!-dijo Harry fulminando con la mirada a la enfermera.**

**-Ohh el señor Potter "la manzana de la discordia"..bueno no soy nadie para meterme en suntos de los alumnos.-dijo la enfermera empezando a caminar hacia donde estaban cerradas las cortinas.**

**-¿Que pasó?-dijo Harry volteandome a ver.**

**-¿Porqué no le preguntas a tu querida Cho?-dije de mala gana y me fui.**

**Aún el coraje no se me pasa, después de todo no todos los días te peleas con alguién a los golpes y por un chico, además yo no me peleé por Harry fue la estupída esa que se puso celosa ¿celosa? buena pregunta, porqué estaría celosa si es ella la que besa a Harry y todavía el muy tonto que se deja, y además, no importa pensar quién se besa y quién no.**

**Harry**

**¿Que le pasa a Ginny? aveces no la comprendo,derepente feliz y luego sale como energumeno (más que enfadada), y siempre me confunde, por ejemplo ¿Ginny amiga de Cho? si me lo hubieran dicho no me la creo, en esos días Ginny andaba muy pensativa y hasta me da la impresión que me esquivaba y me dejaba con Cho, Cho es una chica muy linda pero solo pertenece a mi pasado, y no un pasado muy agradable.**

**Ahora esto, Ginny aunque tenga un caracter un ¿tanto? cambiante, se controla "lo más que puede"... y porqué me preguntó que le dijera a MI QUERIDA Chho...acaso ¿no se me nota?...hasta Ron sabe que muero por la pelirroja, pero al parecer Ginny o ni me pela, que lo dudo pues somos muy buenos amigos, o trae sus propios problemas, aunque creo que son sus "problemas" pues terminar aruñada, y con un reclamo de Pomfrey, no es el mejor augurio.**

**Hay tantas cosas de Ginny que ya ni se que pensar, por ejemplo, su amistad con Malfoy, ese sujeto siempre la había insultado y de la nada se hacen amigos y al principio pensé que las intenciones de Malfoy eran otras " más le valía que no fuera así".**

**-¿Cho?-dije al ver a la oriental salir de una cama rodeada por cortinas, y pude observar que tenía partido un labio "Ginny" después de todo no se podía quedar sin desquitar.**

**-¿Harry?-me dijo acercandose a mi a pasos agigantados y poniendose a llorar mientras me abrazaba.**

**Al principio me desconcerté por ese repentino abrazo, pero todavía recuerdo lo que le hizo a Ginny... así que la separo de mi tratando de no ser muy brusco.**

**-¿Que fue lo que pasó?-dije duramente, trataba de controlar mi voz, pero me daba mucho coraje.Después de todo ella era la que me había alejado un tiempo de Ginny, y me había besado aquella vez de improvisto...y aún no se como puedo ver a la cara a Ginny.**

**-Ella...ella me golpeó...sin razón-dijo secandose las lagrimas**

**-¿Ginny?-dije alzando una ceja con incredulidad "hasta donde puede mentir"**

**-Si...esa Weasley..esa pobre...-decía Cho y estallé.**

**-NO LE DIGAS ASÍ-grité asustando a Cho.**

**-Yo..ella...ella empezó todo.-dijo Cho poniendo cara de "mujer fatal"**

**-Ella es incapaz de empezar una pelea y menos de esa forma, ella me dijo que tu habías empezado y te pregunto ¿porqué?- le dije.**

**-¡¡Ahora le crees más a ella!...por favor Harry-dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica; claramente se veía que estaba furiosa.**

**-Claro que si!...-dije.**

**-Por favor!...no se que te ha hecho, pero para colmo la invitas a el baile y a mi no...cuando YO debería ir contigo ¿que es lo que te pasa? ¿solo jugaste conmigo?-dijo Cho frunciendo la cara.**

**-Yo no jugué contigo...yo te...-**

**-¿Y que significó el beso?-dijo Cho acercandose a mi seductoramente. (cantemos oaxaca, osea vomitemos)**

**-Yo no te besé, tu lo hiciste, me agarraste desprevenido-dije con desesperación.**

**-Ahora dices eso...¿acaso te gusta la pelirroja?...-dijo Cho.**

**-Si me gusta ¿y?...además yo desde el principio te dije que no quería nada contigo, mis sentimientos hacia ti terminaro hace MUCHO TIEMPO...solo quiero y vine a decirte que no te metas con Ginny, no la toques, entiendelo Cho entre tu y yo no hay NADA-dije todo sin respirar, quería dar por terminado este asunto.**

**PLAFF**

**-No quiero saber nada más de ti...no sabes lo que te pierdes, yo hubiera dado muchas cosas por ti, pero no vales la pena, no se como fui tan ciega...-dijo mirandome furiosa y luego agregó para si misma pero la alcanzo a escuchar- y todavía le pido ayuda...tenía que ser "la basura con la basura".**

**Vi como se aleja, con paso rápido y esquivando las camas y da un portazo, después de haberse ido y sabiendo que si salgo no me encontraré con ella decido irme a la Sala Común, tal vez ahi está Ginny y veo si todavía quiere ir conmigo al baile pasado mañana.**

**de regreso con Ginny**

**Lo único que me faltaba era que Madame Pomfrey me regañara, si a eso se le puede llamar regaño, ¿como se habría enterado?...de seguro fue Cho la que le contó todo ya que ¿quién más le diría que yo fui la que empezó?.**

**-Ginny!-oí que me gritaron, había ido a los terrenos del colegio.**

**-¿Colin?-dije mientras veía como mi "viejo amigo" se acercaba a mi.**

**-Ginny..¿podemos hablar?-dijo Colin.**

**-Cclaro-dije encogiendome de hombros.**

**-Bien, Ginny, yo, quiero pedirte disculpas, fui un tonto por ya no hablarte después de...eso-dijo Colin algo azorado.-y me gustaría que reanudaramos nuestra amistad, tu eres muy buena amiga y he tratado de hablar contigo este último tiempo...pero...-decía Colín trabandose continuamente.**

**-No te preocupes, ya todo pasó hace mucho tiempo- le dije con una sonrisa.**

**-¿Segura? mira que yo...-decía Colin.**

**-Claro, estaba esperando este momento.**

**Entro con Colin a la Sala Común, nos hemos estado contando tantas cosas, por fin todo vuelve a la normalidad aunque todavía me duele algo la cara, pero por todo lo demás está perfecto, ya me libré de Cho, ya le di un golpe ¡¡¡si, Colin y yo volvemos a ser amigos, aunque mi felicidad fuera completa si Harry me hiciera caso.**

**Son tantos años en los que él me ha seguido gustando, a veces me he dicho que para qué me hago ilusiones que nunca se van a hacer realidad, pero aveces pienso que a lo mejor mi deseo se haga realidad, y hasta llego a pensar que solo pierdo mi vida pensando estas cosas.**

**-Ginny...me voy a acostar, mira que se nos hizo tarde-dijo Colin.**

**-Bien, descansa-dije despidiendome de él con un beso en la mejilla.**

**-¡¡Ginny!-oí que me gritaban, era Ron.**

**Me acerqué a donde él estaba, junto a él estaban Harry y Hermione, Hermione se sentó correctamente y Harry simplemente leía un libro de ¿pociones?.**

**-¿Que sucede?-dije viendo a Ron para luego estallar en risas, tenía en toda la boca marcas de brillo con un tenue color rosa.**

**-¿Que te pasa?-dijo Ron confundido.**

**-jajaja tienes jajaja brillo jajaja en la boca...¡¡con que andas de pillo con Hermione!-dije señalando su boca.**

**Hermione volteó a ver a Ron y enseguida se sonrojó y empezó a limpiar la boca de Ron con un pañuelo mientras este tenía las orejas rojas.**

**-Bien, no tiene gracia...¿donde estabas?-dijo Ron.**

**-Hablando con Colin-dije sin darle importancia.**

**-¿Entonces ya se llevan otra vez bien?-dijo Hermione sonriendo.**

**-Pues...si-dije**

**-¡¡Bien!-dijo Hermione con un grito.**

**-Bueno..si, eso...¿que haces Harry?-dije viendo el libro que sujetaba con interés.**

**-¿Yo?-dijo él.**

**-Si tu...¿cuantos Harrys más conozco?-dije sonriendo y sentandome en un brazo del mueble.**

**-Leyendo-dijo sin quitar la vista del libro mientras fruncia el ceño.**

**-Si eso ya lo se, pero ¿pociones?-dije alzando una ceja (uhh aquí todos pueden alzarla menos yo -).**

**-Ahh eso-dijo Harry para quedarse callado.**

**-Tiene que estudiar...no va muy bien con Snape que digamos y últimamente anda muy distraído-dijo Hermione viendo con satisfacción como Harry "estudiaba".**

**-Vamos, no salí mal Hermione además...-decía Harry.**

**-¿Quién que no sea Slytherin tiene buena calificación en pociones?-terminé por él.**

**-Exacto-dijo Ron viendo con algo de burla a su novia.**

**-Ya lo se, pero no le den armas a Snape de hacerles la vida más imposible de lo que ya lo hace-dijo Hermione dandose por vencida.**

**-Harry-dije armandome de valor, necesitaba disculparme con él, él no tenía la culpa de lo que haya hecho Cho.**

**-¿Dime?-dijo esta vez mirandome.**

**-¿Podemos hablar?-dije un poco cabizbaja.**

**-Claro, dime-dijo Harry cerrando el libro.**

**-Es mejor que sea en otra parte...lejos de estos dos-dije.**

**-Bien-dijo parandose.**

**-¿Adonde van?-dijo Hermione.**

**-Herm cariño...dejalos, admás Harry necesita un descanso ¿no?-dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione.**

**-Tienes razón-dijo Hermione agarrando el libro y sonrió- ahora te toca a ti estudiar.**

**-Pero..-decía Ron.**

**-Pero nada-dijo Hermione autoritariamente.**

**Empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios mientras Harry me seguía, doblé hacia los dormitorios de los chicos ya que si nos veían en el pasillo de las chicas iba a ser toda una catrastofe.**

**Harry**

**-¿Que querías decirme?-dije confundido de que estuvieramos allí además por su comportamiento.**

**-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la enfermería...tu no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo Cho y me comporté mal-dijo Ginny mirandome.**

**-No pasa nada Ginny...además...bueno, te comprendo, y sabes que siempre te creeré a ti, después de todo eres mi...amiga-dije, pensaba decirle lo que había pasado con Cho, pero decidí mejor no tomar el tema.**

**-Gracias Harry...-fijo Ginny sonriendo, de verdad que se ve linda cuando lo hace.**

**-Ginny...-dije mirandola- ¿todavía quieres venir al baile conmigo?**

**-¿Porqué no querría?-dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Por ser "la manzana de la discordia"-dije imitando la voz de Madame Pomfrey.**

**Ginny se me quedó viendo seria, y me arrepentí de hacer ese comentario.**

**-Lo...-decía pero me interrumposte.**

**-Vaya, ya no me acordaba de esa pequeña frase-dijiste- bueno Harry creo que es mejor que vaya a dormir.**

**-Claro...y yo de que vaya a salvar a Ron de las garras o de los besos de Hermione-dije sonriendo.**

**-Creo que será de las dos cosas, ¿te imaginas? por cada respuesta acertada que de Ron, Hermione la dará un beso-dijiste con burla.**

**-No creo-dije pensando que era imposible.**

**-Pues creelo, Hermione me lo contó-dijiste aguantandote las ganas de reirte, lo cual yo no pude.-bueno, voy a dormir y tu rescata a Ron.**

**-Adios-**

**-Adios-**

**Ginny**

**El 14 de febrero por fin había llegado, en 10 minutos empezaría el baile y yo ya estaba lista pero con muchos nervios.**

**Levaba puesta una túnica negra ceñida a el cuerpo con detalles en blanco, cuando vi la tunica enseguida me enamoré de ella, más bien parecía vestido.Me había agarrado el cabello en una cola alta y me había ondulado el cabello que caía, me delineé la parte inferior de los ojos con negro, y me puse una sombra con brillo de un color azul muy oscuro ya tirandole a negro, un poco de rimel, polvo, mi combinación de lapiz labial de color cafe y un rosa palido y un morado bajito con un poco de brillo, siempre esa combinación me había gustado. (creanme no se ve exagerado y te ves arreglada, uhh yo la maquillista aunque primero se pone el polvo eh?).**

**-¿Ya estas lista?- me dijo Jennifer, que llevaba una tunica de color rosa mexicano (jeje arriba México!).**

**-Si-dije viendome por última vez en el espejo que me dijo "pasable".**

**-No le hagas caso, te ves muy bien.-me dijo Jennifer riendose.**

**-¿Acaso este espejo tiene algo contra mi?-dije enfadada viendo el espejo.**

**-Ginny crees que le hizo gracia que hicieras tu resumen de pociones encima de él? mira que a ti solo se te ocurre escribir las cosas más importantes de una materia en un espejo para que al levantarte sea lo primero que veas y dar un repaso antes del examen.-dijo Jennifer viendome como si estuviera loca.**

**-Pero a ti también te sirvió ¿no?-dije.**

**-Pero yo no escribí...espejo, ¿que tal me veo?-dijo Jennifer al espejo que dijo "expectacular"**

**-Te ves horrible-dije saliendo del cuarto.**

**-¿Que?-dijo Jennifer- el espejo nunca miente.**

**-Si, pero yo no ando de barbera-dije sonriendo.**

**-Eso no es cierto-dijo Jennifer poniendose frente a mi.**

**-Lo se, solo quería hacerte bajar de tu nube antes de que vayas con Sean-dije sonriendo**

**-Te pasas-me dijo Jennifer- ¿sabes? definitivamente eres una mala influencia.**

**-¿Yo?¿por qué?- dije frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Por que lo digo yo...además no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir...¡¡mira! allá está Harry...ohh por dios ¿omo puede ser tan feo?-dijo Jennifer lo último dramaticamente.**

**-Si-dije tomandola a loca.**

**-Adios matadora-dijo Jennifer.**

**-¡¡Callate!-dije mientras estare reunía con Sean, un chico de nuestro curso.**

**-Ginny...-dijo Harry.**

**-¿Harry?-dije volteandolo a ver y casi se me cae la boca.**

**-Ehh si soy yo...te ves muy linda-ijo Harry algo azorado.**

**-Y tu te ves muy...guapo-le dije tratando de sonreir.**

**-¿Bajamos?- me dijo Harry.**

**-Claro...-dije, iba a preguntar por Ron y Hermione pero los vi platicando, además debíamos dejarlos un tiempo solos.**

**El baile transcurría muy bien, las mesas eran para dos personas, y la comida se había sevido igual que en mi tercer curso, y había estado deliciosa, ahora habían puesto musica eso si,lenta , y habían varias parejas bailando.**

**-¿Quieres bailar?- me dijo Harry tendiendome una mano.**

**-Si-dije tomando su mano.**

**Empezamos a bailar, cierto que Harry no bailaba muy bien pero era mucho mejor que Neville, por lo menos Harry no me pisaba y me daba mucha risa.**

**-¿De que te ries?-me dijste.**

**-De recuerdos...¿recuerdas el baile que hicieron cuando tu estabas en cuarto?-le dije sonriendo.**

**-Como no recordarlo-dijiste con una mueca.**

**-Vamos no fue tan malo ¿o si?-dije riendome más al grado que apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho riendome.**

**-Primera, estaba obligado a conseguir pareja, después Parvati estuvo enojada porque no quise seguir bailando y agregandole que tuve que ver a...-decía Harry como cualquier cosa pero luego se fue quedando callado.**

**-¿Ver a Cedric bailando con Cho?-dije dejando de bailar.**

**-Y luego todo ese relajo por estar en un concurso en el que yo no quería participar-dijo Harry haciendome seguir bailando.**

**¿Porqué evitaba hablar de eso, tal vez le incomode o ¿será otra cosa, tan contenta que estaba y tenía que ser tan estupida y sacar el tema del baile de navidad de aquél entonces, debí haber pensado que eso traía como tema a Cho, ella fue o es parte de la vida de Harry...y solo porque me acordé de como solía Neville pisarme constantemente.**

**-Neville me pisó mucho...y no me dejaron de doler los pies en dos días...fue horrible-dije para romer el silencio.**

**vamos con Harry, otra vez - ' **

**Había sido un estúpido, un completo idiota (te apoyo, por tu culpa mataron a mi querido sirius :) ¿porqué no se había quedado callado? tan bien que estaban, se estaban divirtiendo y tenía que sacar el tema de Cho, Ginny y ella tenían problemas no fue por nada que se hayan peleado...Cho ya no significaba nada para él desde hace mucho tiempo...absolutamente nada.**

**-Me imagino...también vi eso, hacías muchas muecas-dije riendome, parecía que ya se le había olvidado lo que había dicho.**

**-¡¡Como no me iba a quejar! deseaba que ya acabara el baile o que Neville dejara de pisarme...tal vez si para ese entonces hubiera conocido a Michael no hubiera pasado-dijo Ginny mirando a la nada.**

**-¿Michael?-dije algo enfadado de que hablara de él...¿acaso ese sujeto era el pasado?**

**-Si..ya sabes Michael Corner, Ravenclaw...aunque a decir verdad Ron tuvo razón, era algo idiota-dijo Ginny sonriendo, al parecer le da gracia.**

**-jaja tal vez...¿no quieres ir a sentarte?-dije pues la verdad ya no quedaban muchos bailando y además lo mio lo mio no es bailar.**

**-Vamos, yo ya me cansé-dijiste y buscamos una mesa donde sentarnos.**

**Nos quedamos unos momentos callados, mirabas a las parejas bailar, algunos platicaban en grupos de amigos mientras tomaban cervezas de mantequilla, a lo lejor vi a Ron y a Hermione bailar muy juntitos, sabía que esos dos terminarían juntos y apartir de que ellos se hicieron novios, Hermione ha mostrado otra parte de su personalidad, también veo a otras pareas que salen y de pronto se me ocurre una idea...o al menos a facilitarme lo que estaba planeando...**

**de vuelta con Ginny,(ya me estoy mareando)**

**Emepcé a ver a mi alrededor, vi a Ron y a Hermione bailando muy acaramelados, más allá vi a Draco que se veía muy guapo y estaba bailando con una chica muy delgada de cabello ondulado y castaño, la chica era guerita, ella erea de Slytherin iba en sexto año se llama Yessil.**

**-Ginny- me llamó Harry.**

**-¿Si?-dije.**

**-¿Salimos a los jardines?-dijiste por lo que vi algo inquieto.**

**-Claro-dije parandome- hay que ver que tal los han adornado esta vez.**

**Salimos en silencio a los jardines, mirabas constantemente a los lados.**

**En el jardín habían numerosas bancas blancas, y matorrales con flores muy grandes y de distintos colores, desde el amarillo hasta el blanco e iban cambiando de color y algunas otra se cerraban y se abrían lentamente, en el ambiente habían hadas alumbrando algunas daban destellos dorados otras blancas y algunos plateados, en el lago se reflejaba la luna llena, en este momento recuerdo al profesor Lupin y me pregunto que tal estará, aunque no creo que muy bien si no se tomó su poción.Del lago salían como un polvo brillante plateado y hacia que se viera irrealmente exectacular, los jardines estaban hermosos y sin contar la música que se escuchaba a la perfección pero tenuemente.**

**(En resumen...ridiculo, no se por qué se me ocurrieron estas cosas, hay que admitirlo es horrible).**

**Fuimos hacia unas bancas y nos sentamos.**

**-Vaya..se ve todo muy lindo!...¿como se les ocurrirá hacer todo esto?-dije mirando a Harry fascinada.**

**-Si...siempre algo muevo pero igual de sorprendente...algún día se les tiene que acabar las ideas ¿eh?-dijiste también mirando a tu alrededor.**

**-Es luna llena...¿que tal estará el profesor Lupin?-dije para hacer platica.**

**-No lo se pero...espero que se haya tomado su poción, y además Sirius fue con él, así que no creo que tan mal-dijiste encogiendote de hombros.**

**-¿Sirius? vaya que nunca va a cambiar...-dije riendo.**

**Harry (otra vez)**

**Debía hacerlo de una buena vez, como dicen "a mal paso darle prisa" además estoy seguro de que contigo no me va a ir mal, tenemos una buena relación, además eres mi felicidad...debo hacerlo, ahora es el momento y el lugar y si no lo hago ahora nunca lo haré...**

**-Ginny tengo algo que decirte-dije tratando de guardar calma.**

**-¿Dime?-dijiste viendo con tus penetrantes ojos castaños.**

**-Yo...mira yo tengo algo que decirte-estaba temblando así que suspiré para calmarme- tengo algo que decirte desde hace mucho tiempo...**

**-¿Que pasa?-dijiste volteandote hacia mi completamente.**

**-Yo...-dije y no pude seguir.**

**-¿Que pasa Harry?... me estas preocupando-dijiste mirandome preocupada.**

**-Yo desde hace tiempo que te quiero, que te amo...Ginny, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dije por fin.**

**Ginny**

**¿Había escuchado bien? ¿por fin habías hecho lo que tanto había deseado en mi vida? ¡¡no podía creerlo!...aquí estabas frente a mi esperando mi respuesta, y simplemente no podía abrir la boca, no había pensado dos veces mi respuesta, todo era muy claro y era que "si" pero de repente mi alegría se esfuma...**

**¿Donde quedaba Cho?...a mi mente se agolpaban una tras otra imagen junto a ella, como te sonrojabas al verla, los abrazos bien recibidos, como la mirabas, la saludabas, el día en la biblioteca, pero derepente una imagen se quedó para no irse y por más que trataba de apartarla de mi mente no se iba...era el amargo recuerdo de verte con ella besándola, en el pasillo que dan a las cocinas; la duda se ponía en mi cabeza...mi corazón me decía que no pensara en eso, que si en verdad querías a Cho no me estarías pidiéndome a mi que fuera tu novia pero mi mente me decía otra cosa, mi mente me decía que no, que si en verdad me quisieras no hubieras andado con otra, me sentía confundida y ya no estaba segura que decirte.**

**-Ginny...-oí que dijiste.**

**Volteé a verte, y miré hacia un lado, todavía no sabía que decirte, lo que más deseaba era decirte que si pero no me salía ¿acaso nunca has tenido la sensación de que lo que más deseas no es lo correcto?...los ojos se me llenaron de agua...**

**-no-**

**Te dejé sentado, y cuando estaba lejos de ti eché a correr.**

**Notas de autora: Espero les haya gustado, creo que muchas/os se alegraran porque cho a tenido su merecido pero aún no termina el papel de esta oriental ¡no! Solo me queda confesarles que en este fic al escribirlo, cumplí y rompí mis expectativas ya que cuando yo leía los fics (cuando solo hacía eso) me dije que tenía que ser diferente y a mi punto de vista lo logré, solo por los ultimos caps que la vdd en mi iponión son un asco pero ya los leerán.**

**Antes de poner adelantos respondo sus r/r!**

Kathyta: Grax por tu r/r! me haces sonrojar jaja! Que bueno que te está gustando y bueno, igual espero que ahora si siempre dejes r/r y bueno, veo que ya has visto que le dijo que si y en verdad espero que todo lo demás te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando ¿?eh? chao!

DesirÃ©: Grax por el r/r1 y espero te haya gustado y bueno, si, quería hablar con ella o más bien dicho hacerle una pregunta,y su reacción, creo que en este fic Ginny tiene mucho de mi, aunque no todo (lo digo por caps que vienen más adelante)además espero que te haya gustado lo demás, en vdd no se que Cáp. Me gusta más, si el de "Desilución" o este, espero y estés lista para la cursilería (lo únic que verás de mi, porque odio como escribí lo siguiente) y espero verte por aquí y siento la tardanza pero no me dejaba actualizar la página, chao!

Ginnyalis:Grax por el r/r y me encanta que te encante! Y bueno, no puedo hacer nada por el cómo dejo los chaps por que ya está terminado este fic desde hace muchoooo pero que más daría por actualizar cada semana pero la página no me dejaba actualizar y mira que lo intenté.

Angls: Grax por el r/r que bueno que te ha gustado! Y bueno, creo que esa pregunta es muy predecible y como habrás visto Cho interrumpió pero creo que Harry supo controlar la situación además de que habrás visto que Harry la mandó a volar definitivamente, pero eso no quiere decir que ahí queda Cho, no, pero ya verás jajaja, sigue leyendo!.

**ADELANTOS!**

En primera el capitulo 9 se llamará "Melancolía"

¿QUE?-grité la verdad que aquello me asustó mucho, podía haber perdido a Ginny.

Es mi novia-dijo interrumpiendome, yo me quedé con la boca abierta

el Él y yo, no existe-dije tristemente.

¿Que pasó?- dijo Hermione cerrando el libro.

Harry se me declaró- dijo Ginny

¿Que pasó con Ginny?...y no digas que nada porque estan muy raros y se supone que le ibas a pedir que fuera tu novia y ahorita los veo como todo menos novios, ¿que pasó?- dijo Ron de una sola, habia sido algo directo.

**Ginny Potter W _tengan la mente abierta, pero no tanto que se les salga el seso._**

**Aviso para Dumbledore: Soy la "viuda" de Sirius (muy joven para serlo) y ni siquiera a mi me dicen que fue se su cuerpecito? eso es injusticia! Te voy a demandar... : ...**

**19-junio-2005 (publico en **


	9. Melancolía

N/A: Hola a todos! Por fin puedo subir el chap, ¿no es hermoso? En fin, solo decirles que es el penúltimo capitulo y que para el siguiente viene el GRAN FINAL, si…el final, bien…antes había dicho que se iba a llenar de cursilería, pues bueno, el capitulo final estará lleno de esta y espero que no los empalague demasiado, espero yo…los dejo con el fic, nos vemos al final en las notas de autora…

9.-MELANCOLÍA

Harry

¿Había escuchado bien?¿ me ha dicho que no? esa palabra andaba dando vueltas en mi mente, aún no la comprendía pero cuando lo hice sentí que un frío recorrió mi estomago hasta mis pies.

Volteo a verte pero ya no te encuentro, volteo desesperadamente a todo lados y veo como te alejas con paso decidido, ¿que había salido mal?...ella no me quiere, eso estaba muy claro, y me siento muy triste, todos aquellos momentos juntos, los he echado a perder en un momento, tal vez no debí pedírselo cuando cometí el primer error, "haber mencionado a Cho" tal vez después de todo aún lo recordaba.

Me paro rápidamente, tal vez aún la alcance para decirle que...olvide todo, que sigamos siendo amigos, no quiero perder su amistad...

Empiezo a correr al no ver rastro de ella, corro hacia los dormitorios, la encuentro, veo el reflejo de su cabello rojo, pero...va con otra persona, abrazada a otra persona...Collin.

Me detengo y no digo nada para que no me vean, Ginny iba acurrucada en sus brazos, me da tanta rabia, Collin la estrechaba fuertemente en sus brazos y ella no decía nada...tal vez por eso había llorado aquél día...

Flash Back

-yo...nada...b-bueno es que Collin me pid-dió que fuera s-su novia-a y yo...- dijo Ginny con algo de nerviosismo yo solo tenía mi vista fijada en Ginny

-¿QUE?-grité la verdad que aquello me asustó mucho, podía haber perdido a Ginny.

-tranquilo Harry- dijo Hermione y Ron solo reía divertido...enseguida vi que Ginny ponía cara confundida, yo solo atiné a apretar los puños para evitar hacer alguna tontería, pero cuando vi que Ginny veía mis puños traté de hacer como si nada.

-lo siento, me voy a dormir hay clases mañana-dijiste con prisa.

-que le dijiste?-preguntó Hermione.

-que no-dijo Ginny-me siento mal por eso...ahora lo perdí como amigo...si me disculpan-dijo subiendo las escaleras, la respuesta de Ginny me había tranquilizado tanto que no pude reprimir sonreír, todavía tenía tiempo, pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando por su cara empezó a caer una lágrima.

Fin del Flash Back

-Esa lágrima era por Colin, tal vez después de todo ella si quiere a Colin...

Ginny

Cuando comencé a correr empecé a llorar, es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, pero no me encontraba del todo decidida, nunca me salió el "si"...nunca.

-Ginny..¿que ocurre?-escucho como alguien se acercaba preocupado.

-¿Colin?-dije tratando de dejar de llorar, pero de seguro mis ojos estaban rojos.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

-Nada...solo estoy cansada-dije.

-No me mientas...¿porqué lloras?-dijo Colin y noté en su voz que estaba preocupada.

-No te preocupes, son tonterías, no debo llorar- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Y Harry?...tiene que ver con él ¿cierto?-dijo Colin.

No le dije nada, no quería hacerlo, no podía aceptarlo pero tampoco negarlo.

-¿Que pasó aquí?-dijo una voz fría y penetrante.

-No pasa nada Malfoy-dijo Colin deteniéndose haciendo que lo haga yo también.

-¿Que sucede Ginny?-dijo Draco alzando mi cara.

-Déjala-dijo Colin indiferente.

-Colin, está bien-dije separándome de él, ya no lloraba pero sentía mis ojos hinchados.

-Pero...-

-Tal vez quieras despedirte ¿eh?...vamos y busca a Samantha-le dije a Colin sonriendo.

Colin me miró con una sonrisa y se fue, no sin antes mirar serio a Draco.

-Definitivamente mi vida social es un caos-dije riéndome.

Draco se me quedó viendo confundido.

-Si, un caos, mis amigos no se llevan todos bien, y todo porque eres un Slytherin-dije alisándome la túnica.

-Tal vez, aunque entonces tampoco mi vida social es muy buena...tengo como "guardaespaldas" a dos camarones "tienen el cerebro lleno de caca"-dijo Draco con una media sonrisa.

-¿Que tal con Yessil Podmore?-le dije mientras caminábamos.

-Todo bien, ¿sabes? fue mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si como no-dije sarcásticamente- te vi encantado de la vida con ella, y luego no querías pedirle que fuera tu pareja ¿eh?...no me vengas a venir con que fue mejor de lo que esperabas.

-Es que es verdad...-dijo Draco.

-No seas...-

-Es mi novia-dijo interrumpiéndome, yo me quedé con la boca abierta y cuando reaccioné le di un abrazo.

-¡¡Felicidades!...esto si que no me lo esperaba...¿cuando pensabas contármelo? que mal amigo eres-dije haciéndome la dolida.

-Tu eres la mala amiga...deja de fingir y dime que pasó, no sueles llorar ¿eh?-dijo Draco serio.

-Ahh, sobre esto-dije señalando mis ojos- es por algo sin importancia que pasó con Harry.

-¿Llegó otra vez la oriental desabrida de Chang?-dijo Draco apretando los labios.

-¿Desabrida? jaja tal vez tengas razón...no sabía que le dijeras así-dije riéndome.

-Y le digo muchas cosas más...por cierto no la vi en todo el baile, ¿ella fue a molestarlos?-dijo Draco abriendo una trampilla que había en el techo.

Observé hasta donde habíamos llegado, era para subir a la torre de Astronomía, era muy parecido al que había para ir a Adivinación.

-Nada de eso-dije subiendo y cuando Draco ya había llegado seguí- ella no se apareció...nada que ver.

-¿Entonces? yo juraría que ahorita deberías estar disfrutando tu "velada" con Potter-dijo Draco acercando con su varita dos puffs (ehh no se como se escribe solo he escuchado el nombre, pero son sillones esponjosos, que están al ras del suelo.) en los que nos sentamos.

No dije nada, solo sentí como me empezaba a arder la nariz, me toqué las manos y sentí que estaban heladas, a pesar de no sentir "nervios" por lo sucedido con Harry en el fondo claro que estaba nerviosa

-El baile no ha terminado, ¿que pasó, vamos Ginny trato de no presionarte pero no me dices nada- dijo Draco y noté en su cara mucha curiosidad.

-Ehhh-

-Ginny-dijo Draco mirándome serio.

-Me pidió que fuera su novia-dije bajando la cabeza.

-FELICIDADES!-dijo Draco abrazándome.-Has de estar muy contenta, aunque aún no entiendo, deberías estar con tu novio Potter ¿no?.

-¿Acaso todo mundo sabe que quiero a Harry?...-dije con resignación.

-No todos Ginny, solo los más allegados y que podemos ver como lo miras...¿porqué no estás con él?-dijo Draco sin percatarse de como lo miraba.

-¿Porqué debería estarlo?-dije

-Por el simple hecho que son novios-dijo él mirándome raro.

-¿Porqué no estas con Yessil?-le dije.

-Ella tenía mucho sueño, no sabes como nos traen los maestros ahora, ¿ a que viene todo esto, estamos hablando de ti y Potter.

-el Él y yo, no existe-dije tristemente.

La verdad que no quería hablar de esto pero no tengo el suficiente valor para pararme y salir de aquí, además de que no quiero encontrarme con Harry, tal vez no debía haberlo dejado solo y decirle que "solo amigos" pero ¿como decírselo cuando solo me había salido la palabra :no ? ya no hubiera podido hablar más, y no me atrevo mañana buscar a Harry para que todo vuelva como antes, no, sería mejor que hiciera como que nada pasó, y dejarnos de bobadas con eso de no querer mirarnos, eso debía hacer.

Draco me miraba extrañado, al parecer espera que le explique lo que le había dicho, y todo era verdad no existe un Harry y yo.

-Que me haya pedido ser su novia no quiere decir que le diga que si, no caí rendida a sus pies como muchos piensan que haría, le dije que no ¿porqué? porque no creía que hiciera lo correcto al decir que "si" además esa palabra que aunque fuera lo que más deseara en esta vida nunca salió y todo por el simple recuerdo de todo lo que Harry ha hecho por ella y con ella...y aquél beso en el pasillo de las cocinas no se me olvida y no me lo pude quitar de la cabeza mientras él esperaba mi respuesta-dije recontándome en el sillón mirando hacia el techo que era de cristal por lo cual se podía ver el cielo.

Draco me miró en silencio, tenía una expresión entre asombrado y comprensivo.

-Respeto tu decisión aunque yo juraría que Potter...bueno, entonces por eso llorabas, no te preocupes, es mejor hacer lo que tu corazón te dicte a que hacer algo que no quieras-dijo también mirando hacia arriba.

-Ese es el problema, mi corazón decía que me olvidara de todo, que si no me quisiera no estaría allí pidiéndome eso, pero mi mente mi razón me decía que solo me engañaba que no fuera tonta, que si en verdad me quisiera no se hubiera dejado abrazar y besar por Cho-dijo Ginny bajando la mirada para ver al rubio.

-A veces nosotros los hombres cometemos estupideces Ginny, no sabemos demostrar lo que sentimos en realidad, y declarársele a una chica es lo más difícil que se hace-dio Draco sin mirar el cielo.

Me quedé callada, ¿acaso esa era un indirecta? eso de "_y declarársele a una chica es lo más difícil que se hace" _¿él sabría algo?...tal vez no tenía nada que ver y me estaba volviendo loca, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Me paré, en realidad estoy muy agotada, y sería bueno dormir.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Draco.

-Si-dije- hace rato dijiste que tu jurarías que harry ¿que? no lo completaste.

-Nada, tal vez estoy equivocado, no vale la pena-dijo Draco mientras bajábamos y empezamos a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

-Draco, no es necesario que me acompañes, yo voy sola desde aquí-dije pues habíamos llegado a un pasillo que daba lugar a otro pasillo, Draco asintió y tomó el otro camino.

Llegué a mi recamara, las Sala común estaba muy llena por lo cual pasé desapercibida, ni siquiera me fijé si por ahí estaba Harry.

Harry

Ya han pasado dos días desde el baile, Sirius regresó al día siguiente, no he tenido tiempo para ir a verlo, solo en las clases pero lo esquivo...se lo que me querrá decir.

Mis ánimos no son muy buenos y la verdad que, no puedo ver a Ginny a los ojos, me siento tan apenado y triste.

Ella me habla como siempre, lo escucho en su voz, aunque no se si me mire como antes pues como ya dije, no soy capaz de verla.

Ron y Hermione me preguntaron como me había ido aquella noche pues ya sabían lo que le iba a decir a Ginny, yo no quería decirles ninguna palabra, pero son lo suficientemente inteligentes para darse cuenta.

Flash Back

_N/A: lo voy a poner en tercera persona y con los pensamientos de cada quién, o sea de Harry y Ginny._

Era la mañana siguiente después del baile, Harry llevaba unas ojeras ya que se había dormido a las cinco de la madrugada, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, y se la pasaba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, como de repente estaba feliz y en una fracción de segundo toda esa felicidad se esfumaba.

Estaban en el comedor desayunando, ya muy tarde, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione , los dos primeros no se miraban mucho.

-¿Y como les fue anoche?-dijo Ron bostezando mientras comía lo que había en su plato.

-Bien-dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar también su plato- fue agotador.

-¿En serio, si se desaparecieron de repente y ya no los volví a ver-dijo Hermione que era la única que no tenía ningún indicio de haberse dormido tarde.

-mmm-dijo Harry.

-¿Que tienes Harry?-dijo Ron al ver a su amigo así, pensaba que Harry y Ginny iban a estar más animados que nunca.

-¿Acaso no quieren hablar?...¿que sucedió de interesante ayer?-dijo Hermione que estaba concentrada en lo que comía.

Harry alzó la cabeza mirándola como diciéndole "ya cállate" pero la chica ni se dio cuenta.

-¿Que les...?-decía Hermione.

Ron la sujetó del brazo por debajo de la mesa para que callara.

-Creo que no pasó conforme lo planeado...habla tu con Ginny y yo con Harry después del desayuno ¿vale?-dijo Ron bajito.

-Vale-

Hermione le había pedido a Ginny que la acompañara a la biblioteca a "investigar" una tarea que tenía, la pelirroja había aceptado sin muchos ánimos ya que había tardado mucho en conciliar el sueño y Jennifer no la había ayudado mucho al despertarla. Y claro también tuvo que soportar su interrogatorio donde le hizo soltar todo lo que había pasado, y lo que más le sorprendía a la pelirroja era la frialdad con la que lo contaba.

Hermione empezó a pasearse por las estanterías seguida por Ginny y pensaba como empezar la platica, miró a su amiga y vio que tenía una cara que denotaba terriblemente cansancio, cogió el primer libro que agarró que resultó ser _"Historia de la magia moderna"_, lo abrió en una página cualquiera y el titulo del tema hizo que soltara una exclamación...

-Ohh- dijo Hermione algo sorprendida.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Ya encontraste el libro?- dijo Ginny bostezando y acercándose a Hermione para echarle un vistazo al libro.

-Ehhh-

Ginny se acercó y al ver el titulo se puso seria, el título era...

"EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ"

Hermione vio la reacción de su amiga así que decidió que era preguntar de una buena vez.

-¿Que pasó?- dijo Hermione cerrando el libro.

-¿Pasar de que?- dijo Ginny haciéndose la desentendida aunque sospechaba de que se trataba.

-Sabes de que te hablo Ginny- dijo Hermione y suspiró- ¿que pasó con Harry?

Ginny ni la miró.

-Nada-

-¿Como que nada? han estado muy raros o mejor dicho distantes desde lo del baile yo pensaba que...bueno, que estarían felices-

-mmm pues yo no veo nada diferente Hermione- dijo Ginny mirándola.

-No mientas, Ron y yo nos hemos dado cuenta, casi ni se hablan, ni se miran, siempre se re huyen- dijo Hermione- sabes que puedes contarme todo.

-Te pareces a mi madre...a veces hay cosas que no se quieren contar- dijo Ginny.

-Pero debes a aprender a confiar en alguien, y al menos tu madre y yo no creo que seamos cualquier persona, pero si no quieres...-

-No es eso...solo que, es algo difícil de contar...-

-Soy toda oídos-

-Harry se me declaró- dijo Ginny

-¿Eso no es genial? es lo que más querías ¿no?- dijo Hermione sonriente, Harry había hecho caso a lo que ella le había dicho.

-No tiene nada de genial...no cuando no estoy segura...yo lo quiero mucho y es cierto que es lo que más deseaba pero...nunca me salió el si, nunca- dijo Ginny.

-¿Porqué?...yo creía que tu...-

-No me puedo borrar de la mente a Cho...-

-¿Que tiene que ver aquí esa...?-

-Todo, fue el principio y el fin ¿me entiendes?-

-No-

-Mira- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a un lugar donde sentarse seguida por Hermione.- cuando Harry me gustaba, cuando empecé a juntarme más con él, él la quería a ella, ella fue el principio de mi dolor, y lo soporté, y ahora que él y yo somos más amigos y en el que él por fin me dice lo que tanto he querido, ella aparece en mi mente, todos los recuerdos de lo que ha pasado entre ella y Harry, y esto fue el final...ya no más.- dijo Ginny no muy apenada.

-Yo...tienes razón, pero entiéndelo, a veces las personas que nos gustan no son las correctas, no son lo que pensamos, y eso le pasó a Harry-

-¿Entonces le crees?- dijo Ginny.

-¡¡Claro! Él es muy tímido y lo sabes, él no haría algo así porque si Ginny y menos a ti...-

-No se qué pensar Hermione, no se qué pensar-

Ron había salido con Harry a los jardines a repasar unos hechizos de encantamientos, Harry le explicaba aunque Ron no le entendía nada y pensaba que Harry no sería buen maestro.

-Vale Harry...no entiendo nada, mejor después le digo a Hermione que me explique- dijo Ron entre risas por la cara de Harry.

-¿Entonces para que me hiciste perder el tiempo Ron?- dijo Harry.

-No te enojes, era para una buena causa-

-Si como no-

-¿Que pasó con Ginny?...y no digas que nada porque están muy raros y se supone que le ibas a pedir que fuera tu novia y ahorita los veo como todo menos novios, ¿que pasó?- dijo Ron de una sola, había sido algo directo.

-Veo que no te andas con rodeos ¿eh?- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno...es que si me pongo a preparar terreno tu pensarías como evadir el tema y pues eso no lo voy a permitir y..¿Bueno? contesta- dijo Ron.

-Ehh...-

-Habla-

-Se lo pedí- dijo Harry suspirando.

-¿Y?-

-Me dijo que no-

-...-

-...-

-¿QUE?- dijo Ron una vez que hubo captado- ¿estás seguro que era la verdadera Ginny?

-Claro que si ¬¬- dijo Harry.

-¿Y que le dijiste?-

-No me dio tiempo de nada, enseguida se fue...-dijo Harry evidentemente triste.

-¿Estás seguro que era mi hermana?-

-Ya te dije que si-

-mmmm-

-mmm ¿que?- dijo Harry.

-Lo siento amigo pero no me lo creo... ¿Ginny mi hermana te dijo que no?- dijo Ron incrédulo.

-Ella misma- dijo Harry algo divertido.

-¿No piensas hacer algo?- dijo Ron.

-No, ella me dijo que no y fue por algo y la única razón es que...no me quiere-

-Deberías hablar con Sirius- dijo Ron

-¿Porqué con él?-

-Él es el más grande de nosotros, debe saber de estas cosas...- dijo Ron.

Fin del Flash Back

He pensado mucho sobre eso de hablar con Sirius, es mi padrino, es como mi padre, aunque no soy muy abierto si se trata de estos temas...

-Harry- dijo Sirius asomándose por la puerta de su despacho, volteé confundido, había estado vagando por los pasillos, después de todo Hagrid nos dio hora libre ya que su clase necesita "crecer" un poco.

-Sirius...-

-Harry pasa, y ya no me huyas- dijo abriendo bien la puerta y dejándome pasar.

Entré, el despacho estaba por así decirlo "algo" desordenado, había papeles por todas partes y tenía libros regados en la estantería.

-No eres muy ordenado que digamos- dije con burla.

-Bueno, no he tenido tiempo de arreglar esto, después de todo mi viaje con Remus fue a muy deprisa, se me había olvidado- dijo haciendo un movimiento de varita haciendo que las cosas quedaran suspendidas y regresaran a su lugar aunque varias cosas cayeron al suelo por el camino.- bueno, así está mejor.

-¿De que querías hablar? porque no es por nada que me hablaras- dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

-¿Acaso ya no puedo saludar a mi ahijado?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sirius...¬¬ -

-Bien, lo acepto, ¿que ha pasado últimamente?- dijo Sirius sentándose.

-¿Quieres saber sobre Ginny no? ¿quién te lo dijo?- dijo Harry también sentándose aunque primero tuvo que quitar un bulto de ropa.

-Me lo dijo un pajarito-

-¿No serán dos?-

-Ehhh si-

-Ron y Hermione- dijo Harry como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Ehh bueno ¿que pasó?-dijo Sirius mirando nervioso a Harry.

-Voy a repetirlo por segunda vez, aunque debo decirte que es deprimente...le pedí que fuera mi novia y...-

-Te dijo que no-

-Ehhh si- dijo Harry ceñudo.

-Los pajaritos me contaron tu versión y la de...ejem me contaron tu versión y pues ¿como te sientes?-

-¿Que dijo Ginny?- dijo Harry inclinándose hacia adelante.

-No te puedo decir...pero te puedo ayudar a descubrirlo- dijo Sirius con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Que?- dijo Harry parpadeando confundido como si no hubiera entendido.

-¿Acaso no piensas "conquistarla"?-

-Ella por algo me dijo que no...-

-Cuéntame que has hecho que haya estado mal Harry- dijo Sirius mirando profundamente al chico.

-Nada...que yo sepa-dijo Harry pensativo, no recordaba nada.

-Piensa Harry...algo que le podría molestar a una chica...-

-No lo se Sirius...se supone que tu eres el experto.- dijo Harry mirando a su padrino.

-Piensa Harry, haber si así encuentras algo, ¿que has hecho que pueda hacer duda a una chica de que la quieras?- dijo Sirius pausadamente.

-Ehhh...no lo se- dijo Harry cayendo en cuenta de algo.

-Harry...piensa-

-¿Besarme con alguien?- dijo Harry mirando a la nada.

-¡Bingo!..¿lo hiciste? ¿quién fue?- dijo Sirius muy interesado.

-Bueno, en realidad me besaron-

-¿Quién?-

-Cho Chang...-

-mmm- dijo Sirius serio y con enojo- ¿la oriental, piernas flacas, cara caída y granosa?

-Ehhh no sabía que tuviera granos- dijo Harry.

-Magia, Harry...la magia es útil...- dijo Sirius.

-Ahh- dijo Harry algo confundido.

-Entonces, esa debe ser la razón por la que Ginny te dijo que no Harry...- dijo Sirius.

-Tu crees que ella...-

-Claro que te quiere Harry, eso es lo más seguro del mundo, solo que te he estado observando y tu actitud con Chang no era de lo más normal...- dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más lógico.

-¿Entonces que hago?- dijo Harry.

-Convéncela que la quieres...-

-¿Como?- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¡¿Como! Pensé que sabrías...con detalles! Demuéstraselo, se cariñoso, búscala...-

Ginny

Ha pasado ya una semana desde lo del baile y ha sido la semana más larga de mi vida, a Harry le hablo solo un poco más de lo necesario y evito mirarlo aunque de vez en cuando le doy una mirada rápida...

También el colegio ha estado muy duro, tareas y más tareas, creo que me voy a volver loca, ya había escuchado lo terrible que podía ser quinto curso pero esto era el colmo, y aunque no he dejado que se me junten las tareas y voy al día, aún así tengo mucho que hacer...

Ahora siempre después de un día de clases me duermo, para luego hacer la tarea, no he dormido muy bien por lo que no rindo en el día, y creo que seguiré igual hasta que se termine este curso...como extraño los cursos pasados.

Llego a mi recamara para una pequeña siesta antes de hacer tareas, pero antes de acostarme algo llama mi atención...una rosa rosa.

La tomé, era muy bella, no era simplemente una rosa, era muy grande y con muchos pétalos como de terciopelo, me encantaba pero no había ninguna nota, nada...la olí y tenía un olor a fresa...

En verdad que me sorprendió aquél detalle, y lo primero que se me viene a mente era quién había dejado eso, y mediante un hechizo puse en una bola de cristal la flor, la cual flotaba en el interior y para sacarla simplemente tenías que meter la mano ya que la esfera no era corpórea...

Decidí hacer mis deberes, ya que el sueño se había esfumado y no puedo dejar de ver la flor... ¿que significará?

Notas de autora: Quiero agradecerles sus r/r, porque son los que dan ánimos de seguir actualizando, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y estén listos para una sobredosis de cursilería (no se…igual y estoy exagerando)

Les comunico que he sido nominada en hogwarts Xtreme en no se que categorías, pero no se si ya pasó el concurso, ya que el mail me llegó el 27 y apenas el 2 pude ver que onda, ya saben, la escuela, que fue lo mismo por lo que tardé en actualizar aquí, pues bueno, si en caso no ha pasado les pido que me apoyen! Si…estoy nominada por mi fic "Lo que Lily Quiera" que es un James/Lily, me gustaría mucho ver su apoyo jeje.

Me han preguntado mucho por qué Ginny le dijo que no a Harry y es fácil: Harry no ha explicado muchas cosas, como su comportamiento con Cho, porque a ojos del mundo y de Ginny ellos parecían ser más que amigos, y como se habrán dado cuenta, nosotros no supimos cuando Harry le dijo a Cho que no quería nada con ella, y eso, es algo que no le explicó a Ginny nunca, y por eso ella tenía dudas, el creer que puede jugar con ella y eso es algo que se verá en el siguiente Cáp. Solo els digo que ahí entra Cho por ser causante de todo esto.

Bueno, espero verlos en el capitulo final del cual solo adelantaré el nombre del capitulo.

GRAN FINAL: "Dulzura, pureza y amor"

No se lo pierdan y el fic da un giro completo que espero les guste.

Contesto sus r/r:

**Angls: **Hola! Bueno, acertaste a una, Harry pensó que a Ginny le gusta otro, en primer momento pensé en Draco, pero era elaborar una escena sin fin, así que tomé la de Collin, bueno…a Cho al veremos el próximo capitulo en el gran final jaja y ya verás que es lo que hace, solamente piensa que está indignada porque Harry prefiere a Ginny y a ella no, que bueno que te ha gustado y espero que este más, que hayas quedado satisfecha…y bueno, yo si haría lo mismo, te lo pongo así: Harry tuvo acciones muy cariñosas con Cho (tomando en cuenta que nunca supimos cuando Harry le dijo a Cho que no quería nada con ella) pero ante los ojos de los demás y los de ginny parecían novios, sumándole que Ginny los encuentra besándose (o bueno, Cho succionaba a Harry) y este nunca dio explicaciones (o Ginny no se lo permitió) pero el caso es que Ginny tenía dudas del porqué de muchas cosas" en ese caso yo tmb. Hubiera dicho que no. Y por supuesto que me paso por tus fics, ahora tengo más tiempo libre y pronto salgo de vacaciones, lee mis demás fics!

**Amy Black**

Hola! Graz por el r/r! bueno, era un sueño que tenía y que lo cumplí hace tiempo al escribir esto, Ginny tenía muchas dudas que por "x ó y" razón no habían sido aclarados, y por eso no el dijo que si, espero que este Cáp. Te haya gustado además de gracias por el r/r del capitulo 7 y bueno, si, como que todos los capítulos eran como "introducción de" peor supongo que todo esto fue descubrir sentimientos, suerte!

**Desiré**

Hola! grax por el r/r que bueno que te gustó! Y sobre quien pensaba o no, puse separaciones donde decía "Harry o Ginny" en fin, bueno, y el "asuntito" ya ves que Harry tomará la iniciativa y pues...ya verás en el próximo que pasa! y me da gusto que a ti no te importe leer lo cursi, recuerdo que me dijeron que había estado muy cursi, pero en fin, ay! Ya el final y espero leerte por aquí.

**Kathyta**

Hola! bueno, me ha dado mucho gusto platicar contigo y que decir que tu r/r me emociona mucho bueno, en ese tiempo adiaba a cho con toda mi alma y créeme que lo disfruté más que Ginny y bueno, el No de Ginny si tiene fundamento, claro que lo tiene, solo una cosa puedes tener por seguro de mi: todo lo que hago tiene una base jeje, tal vez loca, peor la tiene. Mi propósito era no hacérsela fácil a Harry, por supuesto, y aunque este chap no es muy revelador, es la base para el final y con lo de buena escritora me haces sonrojar! deja de escribir esas cosas jaja, me hace muy feliz tu r/r, nos seguimos leyendo!

**Amagr**

Grax por el r/r a que horas se te antoja mandar uno! jaja, no hay bronca

si, ya sabía que a alguien tenía que darle un infarto, pero era un capricho que tenía y no te preocupes a Ginny si le gusta Harry pero Harry no ha aclarado muchas cosas y créeme que yo haría lo mismo, que bueno que te gusta y me alegra haberte hecho suspirar espero este te haya gustado y nos vemos en el final!

**Yanu**

Hola! que gusto leerte por aquí! bueno, pues si, se ha puesto más interesante pero ya se viene el final, peor no lo lamentes, al menos Harry recibe su merecido jaja y pienso igual que tu...hace diferente la historia, sigue leyendo eh?

Bien, espero les haya gustado…y sigan dejando r/r!


	10. Dulzura, Pureza y Amor

**¡Último capitulo! Quiero agradecerles por llegar hasta aquí y todo el apoyo que me han dado, espero que sea de su agrado y que sigan dejando r/r ahora y dentro de mucho tiempo, ¡recomienden mis fics!**

**--Se que tardé mucho en actualizar, lo siento, pero un tiempo me hice tonta para no despedirme y luego llegó el sexto libro y me fui de vacaciones y…uff me quedé sin teléfono, es triste, pero quiero felicitar a unas personas:**

**Feliz cumpleaños a Daniel Radcliffe que cumplió 16 el 23 de Julio (en un periódico salió que el 31, no hagan caso), a mi por mi cumple que fue el 24 de julio jaja, tmb cumplí 16… (Fue un día raro…no dormí y tenía un ojo hinchado (alergia)) felicidades a Daniela (una amiga) que cumplió el 27 de Julio, Muchas felicidades! A Neville que me parece cumplió 25 años el 30 de Julio, a JO. Rowling que cumplió años el 31 de julio y a la gran estrella de la saga, Harry Potter quien ya es todo un jovencito ¡Feliz 25 años! Ah! Y por adelantado, a la estrellita de esta sección, Ginny Weasley que cumple 24 años el próximo 12 de agosto (mi segundo cumple por cierto jaja)**

**---En fin, y felicidades a cualquiera que haya cumplido años en Julio…creo que en verdad el libro me ha dejado traumada…chaito! Los dejo con la historia.**

**10.- DULZURA, PUREZA Y AMOR**

**El mes de Marzo se acerca, tan solo faltan acaso dos días, el sol cada vez está más resplandeciente, y los días se ponen hermosos, aunque de vez en cuando hay una que otro lluvia.**

**Hace dos días me llegó la flor, pero no he sabido nada del remitente, recibir la flor me ha subido mucho el animo, y algo en qué pensar aparte de estar esquivando a Harry, aunque ya tengo mucho que hacer con los deberes, es bueno salir de la rutina.**

**Aunque la idea de que Harry me haya mandado la flor ha entrado en mi mente y fue lo primero que pensé cuando la vi y me hace mucha ilusión aunque también tristeza, primera porque le dije que no, y segunda porque no creo que Harry haga este tipo de cosas...**

**La flor siempre la traigo conmigo, tiene algo que me llama mucho la atención, su olor a fresa...a algo me recuerda...se ha conservado muy bien en la esfera y aveces suelo sacarla sino tengo nada que hacer o si estoy aburrida, me hace sentir feliz, es como si una pequeña emoción emanara desde mis adentros, como si fuera una felicidad pasada que no recuerdo pero que me hace feliz...**

**Tengo clases de Pociones, en realidad Snape nos pondrá un examen preparatorio para los TIMOS, he estudiado mucho, toda la tarde, pero no me siento muy segura, pociones es mi talón de Aquiles y por más que hago nada funciona, aunque Snape tiene algo que ver...**

**-Volteen la hoja de papel cuando todos tengan una, la última pregunta es práctica así que apresúrense a contestar lo demás...lo que no puedan contestar enseguida no lo contesten, pues eso quiere decir que no saben la respuesta...empiecen!- dijo Snape a todos.**

**En verdad que no me cae bien, ¿acaso piensa que sepamos todo? hasta pone cosas que no vemos en clases...volteo a mi examen...**

**1.- ¿Quién y en que año se inventó la poción del sueño en vida?**

**Yo me la sabía, recuerdo cuando la leí, ¡yo lo se! Estoy segura...recuerdo en qué pagina y que había en el tema... ¿pero cual es la respuesta?...**

**Poco a poco contesté el examen, hasta llegar a la última, que era hacer una poción curativa, la hice con facilidad, siempre he pensado en ser sanadora y para mi tristeza, para lograrlo debo seguir tomando pociones...**

**Salgo en camino al comedor...no me ha ido muy bien en el examen, más bien parecía un examen de Historia de la magia a uno de Pociones...**

**-Ginny, espérame...-dijo Jennifer con Hilary alcanzándome.**

**-Has estado muy apresurada estos últimos días- dijo Hilary, otra de mis compañeras de cuarto.**

**-Es que...este año es una pesadilla.- dije con una mueca de fastidio.**

**-Dímelo a mi...quiero que sea verano!- dijo Jennifer mirando al techo como si pidiera un milagro.**

**-Y el tiempo pasa muy lento...- dijo Hilary- no es normal.**

**-Lo bueno que no soy la única que piensa lo mismo, al menos creo que tres suplicas se escucharán mejor que una- dije mientras entrábamos al comedor para la comida.**

**Harry**

**Corro a la parte alta del castillo, se me ha hecho tarde y debo estar en el comedor temprano, me ha costado deshacerme de Ron y Hermione, pero lo he logrado.**

**Llego a mi destino: la lechucería...Hedwig baja hasta mí y se posa en mi hombro.**

**-Lo siento...pero esto no lo puedo mandar contigo, sería demasiado obvio- dije con pena mientras Hedwig volaba hasta lo alto de la torre.- En verdad que no depende de mi!- le grité a la lechuza.**

**Busco otra lechuza, una que me sirva, una más ordinaria...tomo una que me miraba, una lechuza parda. Saco de mi túnica una flor, sería la segunda que le mandaría a Ginny, estaba siguiendo el consejo de Sirius, solo que yo le agregué otra cosa...una sorpresa o un significado...**

**-Se la darás a Ginny una chica pelirroja de Gryffindor, pero espera diez minutos para dársela- le dije a la lechuza, tal vez me entendiera, pues aún no sabía si había recibido la primera.**

**Salgo corriendo de la lechucería en una carrera contra el tiempo, debía llegar antes que la lechuza para que Ginny no se de cuenta que soy yo...tendrá que saberlo al final...y si todo salía bien.**

**Llego al gran Comedor, me detengo a tomar aire y alisarme la túnica y entro calmadamente y me siento frente Ron y Hermione quienes ya estaban comiendo y me apresuré a servirme algo de comer.**

**-¿Donde te habías metido?- dijo Ron.**

**-Fui a los servicios...¿no pensarías dejar a tu novia cierto?- dije sin tomarle mucha importancia.**

**-No pero...olvídalo- dijo Ron volviendo a su comida.**

**Miré a Hermione y ella solo se encogió de hombros.**

**Al cabo de un rato veo una lechuza bajar, era la que traia la flor, desciende a donde esta Ginny, sonríe a la lechuza y toma la flor, veo que mete su mano a la bolsa y saca...escupí lo que tomaba.**

**-¿Que pasa Harry?- dijo Ron.**

**-No nada- dije secándome la boca, Ginny había sacado una esfera con la antigua flor!...**

**Ginny**

**-¿Que clase nos toca después?- dijo Jennifer tomando jugo de naranja.**

**-DCAO...- dijo Hilary con emoción.**

**-¿Que te pasa?- le dije sonriendo.**

**-Y todavía preguntas Ginny,¡¡si el profesor está como quiere!- dijo Jennifer suspirando.**

**Solo me reí, se me hacía muy cómico lo que hacían Hilary y Jennifer cuando se refería a Sirius, la verdad que es muy guapo pero prefiero...**

**-Ya sabemos que tú prefieres a Harry, Ginny- dijo Jennifer por lo que me dejé de reir.**

**-No tiene gracia- dije seria.**

**-Claro que no...Perdiste una oportunidad, y perdón si soy muy directa pero no debiste dejarte llevar por lo que esa zorra hizo- dijo Jennifer con voz enojada.**

**-No eres muy directa, gracias- dije algo sarcástica.**

**-¿Que pasó con Harry?- dijo Hilary frunciendo el ceño- ¿de qué me perdí?**

**-¿Puedo?- dijo Jennifer mirándome.**

**-¡Claro!ya estoy de mejor humor- dije sonriendo ahora si, sarcásticamente, pero Jennifer ni me hizo caso.**

**-Lo que pasa es que Harry se le declaró el día del baile y aquí nuestra amiga le dijo que no, simplemente porque la zorra esa anduvo rondando a Harry- dijo Jennifer como si quisiera matar a Cho.**

**-No lo hubiera resumido mejor- dije mirándola.**

**-No puedo creerlo..¿y no me lo habías dicho?...que mala- dijo Hilary.**

**-No estaba de humor...-dije.**

**De repente veo como una lechuza llega y para sorpresa mía se posa delante de mi y en su pata atada una flor...una flor blanca.**

**Tomo la flor algo sorprendida, pensé que ya no sabría más del que me mandaba esto.**

**-¡Que linda!- dijo Hilary- ¿no será de Harry?**

**-Ojala- dijo Jennifer.**

**-Gracias por hacerme ahorrar saliva- le dije.**

**-No trae de quién es?- dijo Jennifer.**

**-No.-**

**La flor olía otra vez a fresa, mientras que Jennifer y Hilary discutían si era de Harry o no yo meto las manos para sacar la esfera, al sacarla se escucha un ruido, volteo a mi alrededor y era Harry que escupía su bebida.**

**-¿Les dice algo eso?- dije mirando a mis amigas.**

**-Podría, Ginny- dijo Hilary algo desilusionada.**

**-Pero si Harry no fue ¿entonces quién?- dijo Jennifer.**

**-No lo se...- dije algo triste, aunque...si Harry se hubiera sorprendido por la flor su reacción hubiera sido antes...**

**-¿De quién es Ginny?- dijo Hermione atrás de mí, la volteé a ver y se veía muy contenta y curiosa.**

**-No lo se...es la segunda que me llega- le dije mientras guardaba la flor blanca en la misma esfera.**

**-Es muy linda... ¿puedo?- dijo Hermione mientras sacaba ambas flores de la esfera.- fresa...mmm ¿ese no es tu perfume?- dijo Hermione pensativa.**

**-S-si..- dije recordando porqué se me hacía muy familiar ese olor.**

**-Lindo detalle... muy lindo...he visto algo parecido antes...-dijo Hermione sentandose entre Jennifer y yo.**

**-¿De dónde?- dije interesada.**

**-¡Ahh ya sé!...pero prefiero no echarle a perder todo a "tu admirador", si él no te lo dice yo te lo digo luego...solo que es muy lindo, aunque depende de cada persona, de cada pareja, mi padre le dio a mi madre algo parecido, aunque vamos a ver si el tuyo no es algo diferente- dijo Hermione depositando las flores en la esfera.**

**-Vaya amiga...- dije abatida.**

**-Tal vez me equivoque...además pobre el que se esfuerza por hacer esto y que se lo arruine, creo que me odiaría- dijo Hermione y agregó negando con la cabeza- mejor no me busco problemas.**

**El tiempo pasa, y la escuela sigue igual de dura, mi "admirador" ni sus luces aunque apenas ayer me llegó la flor, de Cho no he sabido nada, solamente que mira demasiado feo pero la ignoro.**

**Las cosas con Harry siguen igual, a veces me pregunto que es peor, si haber ayudado a Cho o que Harry se me haya declarado, lo único que se es que las dos cosas me han hecho sufrir mucho, ahora entiendo la expresión de "es difícil ser adolescente", simplemente no es difícil, es una pesadilla.**

**A veces también pienso porqué no puedo tener unas amigas normales, por ejemplo: Hermione es una sabia y no te quiere decir las cosas, Jennifer: es demasiado impulsiva, aunque te ayuda a no hacer tanto coraje aunque a ella le de algo parecido y Hilary: bueno ella es muy...linda, todo se lo toma tranquilo y muy esperanzadora.**

**También a veces pienso que mi vida amorosa es un desastre...y al parecer las orientales las marca, aún recuerdo el comentario que me hizo Jennifer en la hora de la cena.**

_**-¿Puedes creer que la oriental esa lo está engatusando?- decía Jennifer a lo que Harry volteó ya que estaba sentado frente a mi- tan guapo que es, ¿acaso las orientales marcarán tu camino?**_

_**-Jennifer, no te emociones tanto- le dijo Hilary sonriente por la expresión de Harry.**_

**_-¿Es otra vez esa estúpida?... ¿se está metiendo con mi novio, ojala se vaya y pronto- dije apretando los labios._**

**_-Si!y todavía dicen que es muy bonita...como si no se viera a simple vista que utiliza magia para camuflajear los barros que tiene- dijo Jennifer._**

_**-Y tiene muchos hoyos en al cara- dije golpeando la mesa.**_

_**-Y las piernas flacas-**_

**_-¡¡ Odiamos a las orientales!- dijimos Hilary, Jennifer y yo al mismo tiempo, a la par que Harry nos miraba raro y Hermione se reía y Ron, él simplemente también nos miraba raro._**

_**-Si, si hubieras escuchado la radio ayer...estaban bromeando que se iban a casar- dijo Hilary.**_

_**Aquí Harry nos miraba asustado.**_

_**-Y todavía le preguntan si sería novio de ella y él dice que no diría que si pero que tampoco diría un "no jamás"- dijo Jennifer.**_

_**-Me dan ganas de jalarla de los cabellos...-dije.**_

_**-Bueno, ya hubo algo parecido aquí ¿no?- dijo Hilary.**_

_**-Jaja..cierto, pero sería más satisfactorio si se lo hiciera a Hiromi...-dije y Harry relajó la cara.**_

**Creo que es cierto, aunque es un amor platónico de un programa, justamente el que me gusta tiene que andar detrás de él una oriental...**

**-¡¡ Draco!- dije corriendo para alcanzar al rubio el cual se detiene.**

**-Ginny...¿Que pasa?- me dijo sonriendo, a su lado venía Pansy Parkinson con Crabbe y Goyle.**

**-¿Tienes clases?- le dije.**

**-No...-**

**-¿Entonces puedo hablar un momento contigo?- dije mirando a su compañía.**

**-Claro- dijo separándose de ellos.**

**-Si Yessil se entera...- dijo Parkinson alzando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente.**

**-Ella sabe de mis amistades...y no necesito una arpía más- dijo Draco con su habitual voz fría.**

**Parkinson lo miró de mala gana y me miró de arriba a abajo y agregó- No pudiste caer más bajo...no se como una Podmore puede andar con un traidor a la sangre.**

**-Porqué ella no es como tu Pansy...- dijo Draco.**

**-Solo espero que habrá los ojos.- dijo Parkinson alejándose.**

**-Espero entonces que lo hagas tú- dijo él.**

**-Siento causarte problemas...- dije mirando como se iba Parkinson.**

**-Vamos...creo que mi vida social no es muy buena- dijo riéndose.**

**-¿Porqué?-**

**-Por que mis amigos no se llevan todos bien- dijo riéndose con más ganas, mientras caminábamos muchos nos veían raro y se ponían a hablar en voz baja con otros compañeros.**

**-Se me hace conocida esa frase- dije.**

**-Es lo que tu me dices...yo estoy harto de ellos y la verdad es que no me importa lo que piensen - dijo Draco sin darle la menor importancia dirigiéndole miradas frías a varios chicos que hablaban en voz baja.**

**-No debes hacer eso...es atemorizante- le dije.**

**-¿Acaso te daba miedo?- dijo con voz despectiva.**

**-Por favor no me hagas recordar viejos tiempos- le dije.**

**-¿Porqué?-**

**-Por que sino tendría que gritarte muchas cosas que no te dije en aquellos tiempos...eras insoportable, me caías mal, te detestaba- le dije.**

**-Me alegra saber que he sido muy querido- dijo sonriendo irónicamente.**

**-Me alegra a mi más desahogarme- dije suspirando.**

**-¿Y de que querías hablar?- me dijo.**

**-Ahh bien, no se si eres la mejor persona para preguntar pero, debo empezar...¿sabes algún significado de esto?- dije sacando la esfera con las flores.**

**Draco la observó incrédulo.**

**-¿Esto te llegó ayer, pensé que había sido una- dijo tomando las flores.**

**-Si, fue una pero ya me había llegado otra antes... ¿sabes que significa?- le dije.**

**-¿Que tienes un admirador?- dijo riendo.**

**-Creo que para eso no te hubiera preguntado...Hermione me dijo que significaba algo, que su papá le dio algo parecido a su mamá, y que era diferente en cada pareja, pero no me quiso decir exactamente de que se trataba- le dije.**

**-Pues...no tengo ni idea- dijo devolviéndome la esfera.**

**-Has sido de gran ayuda- le dije sarcásticamente.**

**-Pues déjame decirte que para mi son flores, ahora su significado no lo se...no se que tipo de loco haría esto- dijo Draco.**

**-Gracias por insultar al único que me envía flores- le dije guardando la esfera.**

**-De nada-**

**-Que gracioso- le dije con una mueca.**

**-¿Que quieres que te diga?- dijo Draco.**

**-Que investigarías-**

**-Ni lo pienses Ginny...que el loco que te manda eso te explique- dijo Draco negando con la cabeza.**

**-De acuerdo...gracias de nuevo- le dije tomando el pasillo que iba a la derecha.**

**-¡¡Fue un placer!- me gritó a lo lejos.**

**Al parecer me tengo que dar por vencida, tendré que esperar a que el "admirador" haga su aparición, ya que Hermione no me quiso decir nada para no echar a perder la sorpresa y Draco...él simplemente me mandó a "volar", aunque en parte tiene razón, debo esperar, a lo mejor simplemente son flores y Hermione se fue a un rumbo que no tiene nada que ver con mi vida...**

**Tengo que ir a mi clase de DCAO, a pesar de que Sirius es un buen profesor y sus clases interesantes y como dice Jennifer "un profesor guapísimo" quisiera no ir a clases pues me cargo una flojera, además de que necesito dormir urgentemente, pero estoy en quinto curso así que adiós a dormir 8 horas aunque ¿quién duerme 8 horas? creo que nadie...**

**Otra vez está allí Cho, sale de los servicios y se me queda viendo, noto en su mirada mucho rencor.**

**La actitud de Cho no es nueva, ya lleva tiempo con esa actitud y no se que es lo que le ocurre, ¡¡ yo no le he hecho nada, además con el "trato" que hicimos yo cumplí con mi parte y si ella no aprovechó su oportunidad yo no tengo la culpa, aunque debo admitir que me alegra mucho que no haya logrado nada con Harry...aún.**

**Ya no la he visto rondando a Harry, aunque no puedo decir que estoy muy informada sobre la vida de Harry últimamente porque ya no me hablo "casi" con él, y no tomo las mismas clases que él y no estoy todo el tiempo con él, así que no sé que tal va con Cho.**

**-Estúpida- oí que dijo por lo bajo Cho.**

**Me detengo a espaldas de ella, ya que había decidido ignorarla y pasarla por alto. Me vuelvo hacia ella.**

**-¿Que es lo que sucede?- le dije mirándola, ella simplemente se acomodó su mochila.**

**-¿De qué?- dijo Cho con aparente inocencia.**

**-Tú lo debes de saber ¿no?...porque si no, no me hubieras dicho estúpida- le dije.**

**-¿No te has dado cuenta?- me dijo con una risita entre burlona y sarcástica.**

**-Si lo supiera no te estuviera preguntando Chang...¡¡ que es lo que todo el mundo oculta!- dije algo harta.**

**-No sé porque tratas de hacerte la chica linda, buena, inocente- dijo Cho con voz risueña y luego con su voz habitual agregó- cuando no eres nada de eso.**

**-Tienes razón...no soy como tu dices, no de esa forma, no soy tonta Chang...- le dije enojada.**

**-Ya me he dado cuenta...si hiciste que Harry cayera en tu red, no debes ser nada tonta.-**

**Moví al cabeza de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, confundida:**

**-¿De que hablas?...Harry y yo no...-**

**-Claro que si!- dijo Cho estallando.**

**-Claro que no...Se supone que tu y él...-**

**-Si como no, entonces como explicas que él me haya dicho que no puede haber nada entre nosotros porque te quiere a ti, que después de ese beso que TU interrumpiste, él me dijera que lo dejara en paz...rechazó mi beso...no eres nada tonta Weasley- dijo Cho apunto de estallar en lagrimas.**

**-¿Tu...tu lo besaste?- dije sin creer lo que escuchaba.**

**-Claro...Harry es demasiado tímido, pero ¿acaso quieres burlarte?...pues dejame decirte que tal vez tienes razón al decir que no soy capaz de conquistar a un chico sin ayuda- dijo Cho- pero ese chico solamente es Harry...porque él no sabe lo que se pierde.- dijo Cho para irse con la nariz levantada.**

**Me quedo mirando por donde se fue, no puedo creer lo que me dijo, es imposible, ¿acaso escuché bien? dijo que Harry la rechazó por que me quería ¿a mi?.**

**Llego a la clase de DCAO creo que más por automatismo que por otra cosa, me siento en el primer lugar que atino a sentarme y me siento jalada por una persona...**

**-Discúlpala- oí la voz de Jennifer- Ginny ¿que te pasa? acuérdate que nos sentamos juntas.**

**La miré y asiento con la cabeza, me senté entre Hilary y Jennifer y sacamos las varitas.**

**La clase ha empezado pero no pongo ni un poco de atención, en mi cabeza sigue rondando lo que me dijo Cho, al parecer mi cerebro lo ha captado...ella dijo que Harry la rechazó, porque me quería a mi.**

**-Harry-oí que me decían en la oreja.**

**Me sobresalté y miré a mi alrededor confundida y diviso la cara de Sirius que me mira entre divertido, serio y con una mirada con la que parecía querer adivinar lo que pensaba.**

**Me levanté de golpe, el salón estaba vacío.**

**-Que grandes amigas son- dije recogiendo mis útiles y metiéndolos desordenadamente en la mochila.**

**-Yo les dije que se fueran, no has puesto atención a clases...- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme lo cual me ponía nerviosa, me sentía en evidencia.**

**-Lo siento...- dije algo inquieta.**

**-¿Puedes decirle a Harry que venga a mi despacho?- me dijo Sirius sin quitar su mirada escrutadora.**

**-Claro...- dije saliendo del salón casi corriendo.**

**Los pasillos estaban vacíos, al parecer ya todos estaban en clases, pero eso poco me importa.**

**Había estado engañada todo este tiempo, sufriendo cosas que no debía, pensando cosas incorrectas. Si Cho me había dicho todo aquello era porque tenía que ser verdad, ella nunca me daría la razón aunque digamos que no se veía del todo arrepentida... ¿entonces Harry me había pedido ser su novia porque en verdad me quiere?... ¡¡¡que tonta he sido!**

**-Ginny ¿adonde con tanta prisa?- me dijo una voz muy conocida, me paré en seco.**

**-Harry...- dije mirándolo después de mucho tiempo a los ojos.**

**-¿Pasa algo?- me dijo frunciendo el ceño.**

**Suspiré largamente, lo miré fijamente.**

**-No pasa nada...Sirius me dijo que fueras a su despacho- le dije.**

**-Ahh bien- me dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, para darse la vuelta.**

**-Harry- lo detuve.**

**Me voltea a ver algo sorprendido.**

**- Harry... ¿es cierto que rechazaste a Cho?- le dije lentamente, tratando de fingir una tranquilidad inexistente.**

**Harry se me queda viendo serio, y tiene la misma mirada de Sirius, como si quisiera saber que pienso.**

**-Es cierto...pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿porqué?- me dijo.**

**-Solo...solo preguntaba- dije empezando a caminar con paso demasiado rápido.**

**Harry**

**Ginny se fue muy apurada...tal vez el plan estaba funcionando.**

**Voy corriendo al despacho de Sirius, y al llegar toco la puerta.**

**-Pasen- se escucha la voz de mi padrino desde adentro.**

**-Sirius... ¿querías hablar conmigo?- dije sonriendo ampliamente.**

**-Así que si te llegó el recado ¿no?- dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente.**

**-Si... ¿algo tramabas?- dije frunciendo el ceño.**

**-No exactamente...pero quería que Ginny se encontrara contigo a fuerzas, ¿te buscó?- me dijo.**

**-En realidad, yo la encontré...iba a un lugar muy deprisa-**

**-Me imagino y la entiendo- dijo Sirius mirándome con ojos brillantes.**

**-No te entiendo...explícate ¿quieres?- le dije sentándome.**

**-Será un placer...lo que pasa es que Harry, en tu plan de conquista ya debes dar tu último paso- dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Tan pronto? ¿Porqué?- le dije asustado y confundido, me da pánico pensar en el momento en el que le diré a Ginny que yo le envié las rosas.**

**-No es que sea pronto Harry, sino que simplemente es que tu trabajo era hacerle ver la realidad, pero ya nos hicieron ese trabajo-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

**-Verás, escuché una conversación de Ginny y Cho.-**

**-¿No pasó nada malo? mira que la última vez...-**

**-¿Viste a Ginny desgreñada o algo?- me dijo Sirius alzando una ceja.**

**-No-**

**-Entonces déjame terminar- me dijo Sirius mirándome recriminatoriamente.**

**-De acuerdo- dije alzando las manos como diciendo "no hay cuidado"**

**-Cho insultó a Ginny, entonces Ginny le preguntó que era lo que le pasaba y que no era tonta...en resumen Cho le dijo que tu la habías rechazado por ella y Ginny le dijo que eso era imposible pero Cho se lo dijo...Ginny parecía muy impresionada.-**

**-Entonces por eso Ginny me preguntó si había rechazado a Cho- dije mirando a la nada.**

**-¿Eso te dijo Ginny?...¡¡porqué no me lo dijiste antes!-**

**-Ohhh perdón- dije.**

**- ¬¬-**

**-¿Entonces solo me queda con culminar con mi plan?- le dije.**

**-Deberías decir "mi plan" Harry- me dijo Sirius.**

**-Le agregué un detalle de investigación muggle...- le dije parándome.**

**-¿Ya te vas?- me dijo.**

**-Debo conseguir lo último de mi sorpresa y debo ensayar...lo que tengo que decir...me metiste en un lío Sirius- le dije sonriendo.**

**-Un problema que dará frutos, a ver si para la otra no te andas besuqueando con una granosa...-decía Sirius.**

**-Yo no la bese!- dije saliendo de su despacho, a veces Sirius no cambiará.**

**Ginny**

**Ya estamos a mediados de marzo, la escuela, sigue igual, mis amigas: igual, mi vida amorosa: ¿?**

**El signo de interrogación es que...a pesar de que se que a Harry en verdad le gusto, a veces me pregunto si ¿le seguiré gustando? es que en verdad cometí una estupidez. Además de que, Harry no da señal de vida, y el de las rosas lógicamente que Harry no es, no se, pero no me lo imagino regalando rosas...**

**Cho cuando pasa a mi lado alza la nariz, en verdad que este chica me fastidia, nunca acepta perder pero ¿acaso yo no he perdido más, salgo de un dilema para entrar a otro, primero tenía la duda si le gustaba a Harry, y ahora de si le he dejado de gustar...mi vida amorosa es un desastre.**

**Ahora lo que más deseo aparte de que este año se termine es que Harry me siga queriendo, pero a la vez me da ¿miedo, no se exactamente lo que sea pero siento inseguridad, primera: cada vez que recuerdo cuando se me declara alguien me da no se...pánico, aunque con Harry fue diferente ¿no?...segunda: nunca he besado a nadie. **

**Se que esto de besar es algo que no debe importar mucho, pero no es que piense que mi primer beso debe ser con un príncipe azul ni nada de eso, sino que simplemente sea cuando quiera y que me sienta segura...ahora dos preguntas: ¿algún día me besaré con Harry? ¿me sentiré segura?...a veces pienso que debo ir con un psicólogo.**

**Hoy hay excursión a Hosdmeade, lo mismo de siempre, los planes son...ir a comprar ropa, dulces y chucherías, divertirnos perdiendo el tiempo, respirar aire puro y dejar el estrés de los TIMOS.**

**-¿Ya nos vamos?- les dije a Jennifer, Hilary, Peggy y Nathalia.**

**-Ya vamonos, yo quiero llegar rápido...hay muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Peggy.**

**-No te emociones tanto Peggy- dijo Nathalia- yo las alcanzo luego, ¿no les importa que nos acompañe Alex?**

**-No para nada...- dijo Jennifer mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida de la Sala Común.**

**En ese momento llega una lechuza con un sobre y se posa frente a mí... la trato de tomar pero emprende el vuelo.**

**-¿No es para mi?- dije.**

**La lechuza volvió a pararse frente a mí y estiró la pata donde tenía el sobre. La traté de tomar pero emprendió el vuelo hacia las escaleras.**

**-Creo que...las alcanzaré luego, empiecen sin mi, de todos modos no tardo- dije despidiéndome de las chicas y subiendo las escaleras siguiendo la lechuza.**

**La lechuza de un color blanco nieve volaba con calma hacia las habitaciones, hasta que llegó a la mia y picoteó la manija, la abrí y la lechuza entró y dejó la carta en mi mesa de noche...en donde encontré una rosa...esta vez roja y olía también a fresa...**

**Tomo la rosa, era igual de hermosa, tomo la esfera y la meto junto con las otras dos...tomo la carta y la leo.**

_**Rosa: dulzura.**_

_**Blanca: pureza.**_

_**Roja: amor.**_

**Eso era lo único que tenía el papel...**

**-Muy lindo... ¿que significa esto?- dije mirando la esfera.**

**-Primero me atrajo la dulzura que irradias, al irte conociendo descubrí tu pureza...y me enamoré de ti Ginny- oí una voz masculina.**

**Volteo sorprendida mientras veo unos ojos verdes cubiertos por unas gafas.**

**-¿Eso es cierto?- dije después de haber guardado silencio.**

**-Claro que si...las tres rosas huelen a fresa, tu perfume Ginny- me dijo acercándose a mí.**

**-¿Como lo conseguiste?-**

**-Estas rosas aunque son de una idea muggle son mágicas, toman el aroma de la persona que amas- dijo colocándose frente a mi.**

**Me le quedo viendo, no puedo creer, por segunda vez que me esté haciendo esto...pero me sorprendió más el hecho de que Harry me haya enviado las rosas.**

**-Se que no suelo enviar rosas, pero eres especial- dijo Harry.**

**-No se que decir- le dije y era cierto.**

**-Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido a ti, hubo malos entendidos pero...- me decía tomando me barbilla con una de sus manos.**

**-No importa Harry- dije, confiaba en él y no iba a dejar que las dudas me invadieran de nuevo.**

**-Necesito explicarte, debí haber sido más duro con ella, pero no quería tratarla mal, de todos modos tampoco se merecía eso...-**

**-Ya dije que no es necesario-**

**-Se que esto empezó desde inicio del colegio... a partir de mi platica con ella en el tren...ella simplemente me dijo que quería que nos lleváramos más y que si la situación se daba...pero mi error fue no decirle desde un principio que no Ginny...- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.**

**-Yo fui la tonta por dudar Harry...- le dije con mucha pena.-No he tenido valor ni de verte a los ojos ni decirte...**

**-Solo respóndeme algo...¿quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo sonriendo calidamente aunque pude notar en sus ojos cierto temor y me sentí algo culpable de eso.**

**-Si- le dije muy sonriente- perdóname por hacerte pasar un mal rato.**

**-Perdóname tu a mi por hacerte pasar muchos malos ratos- me dijo acercándose todavía más a mi.**

**Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso lento y cálido, muchos sentimientos reprimidos se fueron allí y mis dudas también, me sentía muy feliz, nunca más volvería a cometer una locura, si desde un principio le hubiera dicho que me aclarara las cosas otra historia hubiera sido...**

**-¿Vamos a Hosdmeade?- me dijo Harry abrazándome mientras salíamos del cuarto.**

**-Si, de seguro cuando nos vean llegar se sorprenderán- le dije sonriendo.**

**-Y Sirius aún más...-**

**-Me suponía que él estaba tras todo esto ¿él te dio la idea?- le dije.**

**-Lo de enviar rosas, lo demás es mío...- me dijo abrazándome a más fuerte.**

**-Pues grandiosa idea...te quiero mucho!- dije mientras nos besábamos de nuevo.**

**-FELICIDADES!- nos gritaron varias voces.**

**Ahí en la Sala Común estaban Ron, Hermione, Jennifer, Colin, Hilary, Peggy, Nathalia, Draco, Yessil, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Sirius.**

**Harry y yo volteamos algo sorprendidos y asustados.**

**-Veo que no pierden oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido- dijo Sirius sonriendo picaramente.**

**-Déjame adivinar- dije tomándome con una mano la barbilla- ¿tu les avisaste cierto?**

**-No se enojen, capaz se iban a Hosdmeade y ni nos avisaban- dijo Sirius mientras todos asentían enérgicamente.**

**-Pues...no era necesario- dijo Harry viendo seriamente a su padrino mientras este se lanzaba a abrazarnos.**

**-No sean aguafiestas- dijo Sirius mientras no tiraba al piso y los demás se amontonaban.**

**Una vez que se hubieran quitado y nos dejaron solos dije:**

**-¿Tendré que lidiar con esto si sigo siendo tu novia?- dije con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-Él nunca cambiará- dijo Harry con pena.- Te enojaste con él...mira que...**

**-Ja ja...Creo que me acostumbraré- dije mientras salíamos camino a Hosdmeade de la mano.**

**En ese momento nada me importaba, había dado mi primer beso sin pensarlo, pero estoy feliz, con Harry y eso es lo que cuenta...ahora mi nuevo deseo es que ¡llegue el verano!**

**FIN**

**Notas de autora: ¡Se acabó! ¡This over! Jaja…espero les haya gustado o-O ojala! Bueno, voy a extrañar sus r/r, pero para esto hay solución! Lean mis demás fics! Si, hagan eso jeje… Para los r/r de este chap en este tiempo y mucho después, les pido que con sus r/r, agreguen su correo (en el requisito que piden) para que pueda contestarles en directo a su correo, jeje.**

**Quiero comunicarles que el 4 de Julio del presente año, o séase del 2005, cumplí 2 años de escritora! No en esta Web, pero en otra y en el oficio, si, créanme que ya me está asustando que el vicio me dure tanto!**

**Les debo confesar que, en mi afán de hacer un fic deferente, se me cruzó muy fuerte por la cabeza la idea de que jamás quedaran juntos! Si, aunque no lo crean, pero tenía mis ideales muy débiles aún jaja e hice un final feliz como todos…ya me imagino yo eL coraje que haría si alguien no dejara a esta pareja feliz jaja.**

**Quiero agradecerles sus r/r, han sido alentadores (ya se que ya tenía los caps escritos pero hasta para subirlo debe haber ánimos) debo confesarles que, hace ya más de un año (cuando terminé este fic) y antes de hacer este ultimo capitulo, ya no sabía que escribir! El final que tenía en mente estaba perturbado a medias jeje y pues se me ocurrió sobre las flores (si existen estos detalles, pero el significado es otro jeje) y creo que es el resultado de mi confusión (que fue cuando leí lo que había escrito, fue algo raro, porque el final quedó súper diferente a como lo planeaba) y para ser francos no me gustó…**

**Pero ahora…no me parece malo, me parece que está bien, aunque no lo último, creo que eso fue lo único que me desagradó, pero en fin, no todo es perfecto, me queda decirles que los quiero mucho y estoy eternamente agradecida por todo su apoyo.**

**Respondo sus r/r:**

**Yanu: _Hola! Gracias por tu r/r jaja, muchas gracias por la halagos pero en vdd mi cabeza ya está pesando! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo final, y sobre tu posdata, la leí con todo el sarcasmo posible jeje, pero como escribí, si le hubiera dicho que si, ¡no habría fic! Sigue leyendo mis demás fics eh?_**

**Delaila: _Hola! Que Gusto leerte por aquí, que bueno que te guste la historia! Em alegra mucho y bueno, a mi a veces me es raro que Draco sea "bueno" jeje, pero uno se acostumbra, en fin, espero que te haya gustado el final y…pásate por mis demás fics jaja. (Tenía que salir la promoción)_**

**Mondlicht Weasley: _Hola! Si! Tu r/r no llegó, o sea, nunca me llegó, pero no hay bronca, suele pasar, me alegra que te guste! Que feliz soy jaja! Espero que este final te haya gustado aún más, nos leemos en otra historia!_**

**kathyta : _Jajaja, grax por el r/r me encanta que te guste tanto! Me contagias emoción con tu r/r, que no puedo parar de reír, en fin, no hay que agradecer, yo si debo por dejarme r/r! no hay problema si lo dejaste primero o no, lo importante para mi es que dejen, no importa el orden…ya sabes que nos leemos por aquí o el MSN, muchísimas gracias por el r/r! espero que este capítulos final te haya gustado aún más!_**

**Marce: _Hola! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tmb estoy de acuerdo con las razones de Ginny para ponerlos, no se si es idea mía, pero por lo que me dices en tu r/r, se te hace raro el fic, y bueno, yo quería hacerlo diferente y creo que lo logré (para haber sido el primero que escribí) pero lo diferente te hace desear más, como dije arriba, ¡quería dejar separados a Harry y Ginny! Pero me alegra que estés al pendiente y gracias por tu r/r en mi otro fic, espero este chap te haya gustado muchísimo más._**

**DesirÃ©:_ Grax por el r/r y bueno, han sido más o menos 15 paginas de historia jaja sin contar mis largos y aburridos comentarios, y me alegra mucho que la historia sea de tus favoritas, no se, pero sigo pensando de la historia con algo de escepticismo. Espero hablar contigo pronto por el MSN! siento la tardanza!_**

**angls..:_ Grax por el r/r y bueno, la vdd es que comparto la idea de que al final se ha puesto mejor, y bueno, todos solemos ahogarnos en un vaso de agua, por eso es bueno pensar fríamente, peor nos dejamos llevar por la situaciones, agregándole que estoy loca...jaja en fin, que bueno que te ha gustado el chap pasado y como habrás leído si hay más flores! y Sirius...ay Sirius...pues si da resultado, dio resultado! aunque nuestra queridísima ahora inexistente Cho ayudó mucho...y bueno, no sabes cuanto quisiera soltar del sexto libro a las alturas de este r/r, pero me lo he prohibido, así que tendré que esperar hasta que salga en español, ayyyyyyy! besos!_**

**Ginny Potter W te_ quiero aunque siento que te pierdo, te amo aunque nunca te he besado, te adoro porque eres mi tesoro y te extraño porque es obligatorio._**

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana.**

**6 -mayo- 2004 (terminé el fic)**

10-julio-2005 (planeaba terminar de publicar en fan fiction punto net)

17-Agosto- 2005 (termino de publicar en esta página)


End file.
